fuego oscuro
by Naly Chan
Summary: El un inmortal que busca una compañera.Ella un mortal que le gusta estar sola.El una persona autoritaria.Ella tiene problemas por obedecer a este tipo de personas..Ella es mía, y no la dejaré...podran sobrevivir por la eternidad juntos, entra y comprueva.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Conociéndote y atándote a mí… ¿Quién eres?**

Linterna y llave eléctrica en mano, salía arrastrándose de debajo de un enorme autobús turístico cuando captó el primer vistazo de ella. Era pequeña, casi infantil. Al principio estaba seguro de que era, a lo sumo, una adolescente, vestida con pantalones de trabajo holgados, con un espeso pelo rosa recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo. Tenía la cara mugrienta, manchada de aceite y suciedad. Entonces se giró levemente, y pudo ver sus pechos firmes y turgentes contra el fino top de algodón bajo la pechera del mono de trabajo.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, extasiado. Incluso de noche su pelo rosa brillaba como estrella. Poder decir que su pelo era rosa lo aturdió. ¿Quién poseía ese tipo de color? Como oscuro, depredador e inmortal hombre de los Cárpatos que era, no había visto en colores, sólo en blanco y negro, durante más siglos de los que podía contar. No había compartido esta información, que acompañaba a la pérdida de emociones, con su hermana menor, Hinata, que permanecía, como había sido durante siglos, dulce y compasiva, como toda mujer de los Cárpatos. Todo lo que él no era. Hinata dependía de él, como lo hacían todos los de su grupo, y no deseaba entristecerla con el conocimiento de lo cerca que estaba de encarar el amanecer para dirigirse a su propia destrucción o convertirse en vampiro, un no-muerto en vez de un inmortal.

Que esta extraña mujer de grandes pantalones hubiera captado su atención le había sorprendido. Pero su movimiento de caderas había provocado una profunda necesidad en su interior. Contuvo el aliento y la siguió a distancia mientras ella rodeaba el autobús para desaparecer de la vista.

- Debes estar cansada, Sakura. ¡Has estado trabajando todo el día!- Exclamó Hinata.

Sasuke no podía ver a Hinata, pero, como siempre, era capaz de oír la voz de su hermana, una melodía de dulces notas que podía hacer que se volvieran las cabezas e influir en todas las cosas vivas.

- Coge algo de zumo de la nevera del tráiler y relájate un par de minutos. No puedes arreglarlo todo en un día. - Continuó ella.

- Sólo un par de horas más y lo tendré arreglado y en marcha. - Respondió la pequeña pelirosa. Su suave y ronca voz tocó a Sasuke en el mismo centro de su ser y envió calor turgente por su sangre a través de las venas. Se mantuvo inmóvil, traspasado por la inesperada sensación.

- Insisto, Sakura. - Dijo Hinata gentilmente. Sasuke conocía ese tono, el que aseguraba que las cosas se hicieran a su manera. - Por favor. Tienes ya el trabajo como nuestro mecánico. Es obvio que eres exactamente lo que necesitamos. Así que déjalo por esta noche ¿vale? verte trabajar tan duro me hacer sentir una negrera.

Sasuke paseó lentamente rodeando la carcasa del motor hacia la pequeña mujer pelirosa y su hermana. Junto a la alta, delgada y elegante Hinata, la pequeña mecánica a quien todavía no había conocido parecía una niña desaliñada, aunque no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

La mujer se rió guturalmente, atormentando su cuerpo con una dolorida pesadez. Incluso a esa distancia podía ver que sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, con grandes y espesas pestañas, su cara un óvalo perfecto, de altos pómulos y una amplia y lujuriosa boca que suplicaba ser besada.

Antes de que pudiera oírla, desapareció de nuevo, pasando junto a su hermana para rodear la parte de atrás del autobús hacia la puerta trasera. Sasuke simplemente permaneció allí, congelado en la oscuridad. Las criaturas nocturnas estaban volviendo a la vida, y Sasuke permitió que su mirada vagara por el campo, notando la variedad de colores a su alrededor. Vívidos verdes, amarillos y azules. Podía ver el plateado del autobús, las letras azules del lateral. El pequeño coche deportivo cercano era un artefacto color rojo fuego. Las hojas de los árboles eran de un verde brillante, veteado de azul oscuro. Sasuke inhaló profundamente, embebiéndose significativamente de la extraña esencia de ella para poder encontrarla siempre, incluso en medio de una multitud, siempre sabría donde estaba. Extrañamente, ella le hacía sentirse como si no fuera a estar solo nunca más. Ni siquiera la había conocido aún, pero simplemente saber que estaba en el mundo hacía que éste fuera un lugar completamente diferente. No, Sasuke no había contado a su hermana lo yerma y vacía que había sido su vida o lo peligroso que se había vuelto, pero su mirada, cuando descansó en la pelirosa, había sido intensa y posesiva y algo fiero y primitivo en su interior había alzado la cabeza y rugido pidiendo liberación.

Hinata se acercó decididamente rodeando el autobús, sola.

- Sasuke, no sabía que te habías levantado. Estás tan misterioso estos días. - Sus grandes ojos perla le examinaron especulativamente.- ¿Qué es? Pareces... - Dudó.

Peligroso. La palabra no pronunciada flotó en el aire entre ellos.

El cabeceó hacia su casa rodante.

- ¿Quién es ella?

Hinata se estremeció ante su tono, se frotó las palmas de las manos arriba y abajo por los brazos como si tuviera frío.

- Discutimos la necesidad de contratar a un mecánico que viajara por carretera con nosotros, para mantener los vehículos en forma y así poder proteger nuestra privacidad. Te hablé de colocar un anuncio, con una exigencia especial añadida, y diste tu aprobación, Sasuke. Dijiste que si encontrábamos a alguien a quien los felinos pudieran tolerar, lo permitirías. Esta mañana temprano apareció Sakura. Los felinos estaban fuera conmigo, y ninguno de ellos le puso objeciones.

- ¿Cómo es que consiguió llegar al campamento atravesando nuestras salvaguardas, las barreras que nos protegen durante el día? - Preguntó suavemente, aunque con un toque amenazante en la voz.

- Honestamente no lo sé, Sasuke. Exploré su mente buscando cualquier propósito oculto y no encontré nada. Sus parámetros cerebrales son diferentes a los de la mayoría de los humanos, pero sólo pude detectar su necesidad de un trabajo, un trabajo honesto.

- Es mortal. - Dijo él.

- Lo sé. - Replicó Hinata a la defensiva, consciente del aire pesado y opresivo que indicaba la censura de su hermano. - Pero no tiene familia, y ha indicado la necesidad de mantener su propia privacidad. No creo que le importe que no estemos por los alrededores durante el día. Le he contado que como trabajamos y viajamos casi siempre de noche, con frecuencia dormimos de día. Dijo que le parecía bien. Y realmente la necesitamos para mantener nuestros vehículos funcionando con propiedad. Sabes que es cierto. Sin ellos perderíamos nuestra fachada de normalidad. Y podemos manejar a una humana sin ningún problema.

- La enviaste al interior de la caravana, Hinata. ¿Si ella está allí, porque no están los felinos contigo? - Preguntó Sasuke, con el corazón repentinamente en la garganta.

- Oh, Dios mío. - Hinata palideció. - ¿Cómo he podido cometer semejante error? - Horrorizada, corrió hacia la puerta de la caravana.

Sasuke estaba allí antes que ella, abrió la puerta de un tirón y saltó dentro, agachándose, preparado para luchar con los dos leopardos por el pequeño cuerpo femenino. Se quedo congelado, inmóvil, con su pelo negro cayéndole sobre la cara. La mujer pelirosa estaba enroscada en la cama con una enorme pantera a cada lado, le ganaban en tamaño pero aún así empujaban contra sus manos, buscando atención.

Sakura Haruno se puso en pie rápidamente cuando el hombre irrumpió en la cabina. Parecía salvaje y peligroso. Todo en él gritaba peligro y poder. Era alto, nervudo como los felinos, y su pelo negro portaba unos reflejos azulados. Los ojos, negros como la noche, eran grandes e hipnotizadores y tan penetrantes como los de las dos panteras. Sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco, y la boca se le quedaba seca.

- Lo siento. Hinata me dijo que podía entrar. - Se disculpó apaciguadoramente, intentando alejarse de los felinos mientras estos continuaban buscando su atención, casi golpeando su pequeña forma con pequeños empujones. Intentaban lamerle las manos, lo cual evitó, temiendo que sus ásperas lenguas le levantaran la piel.

Hinata entró en la caravana pasando al hombre y se detuvo, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sorprendida.

- Gracias a Dios que estas bien, Sakura. Nunca te habría dicho que vinieras sola si hubiera recordado a los felinos.

_**Es algo que nunca deberías olvidar**__._ Sasuke envió la reprimenda como un suave látigo de terciopelo a través de la mente de su hermana, usando su familiar senda mental. Hinata hizo una mueca pero no protestó, consciente de que su hermano tenía razón.

- Parecen bastante domesticados. - Aventuró Sakura vacilantemente, tocando primero una cabeza felina y luego la otra. El leve temblor de sus manos delataba su nerviosismo a causa del hombre, no de los leopardos.

Sasuke se enderezó despacio irguiéndose en toda su estatura. Tenía un aspecto tan intimidante, sus anchos hombros parecía llenar la cabina, por lo que Sakura retrocedió. Sus ojos la miraron directamente, su mirada la mantuvo prisionera, viendo su misma alma.

- No, no están domesticados. Son animales salvajes y no toleran el contacto íntimo con los humanos.

- ¿De veras? - La picardía danzó por un momento en los verdes ojos de la mujer, y empujó al gato más grande alejándolo. - No lo había notado. Lo siento. - No parecía afligida, parecía que estuviera divirtiéndose a costa de él.

De algún modo Sasuke supo, sin ninguna sombra de duda, que la vida de esta mujer estaría atada a la suya por toda la eternidad. Había encontrado lo que la nueva pareja de Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki, llamaba su compañera. Dejó que el ardiente deseo que sentía por ella llameara brevemente en sus ojos y quedó satisfecho cuando ella volvió a retroceder.

- No están domesticados. - Repitió. - Podrían haber destrozado en pedazos a cualquiera que entrara en este autobús. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de estar con ellos y seguir a salvo? - Exigió con la voz profunda y firme de un hombre obviamente acostumbrado a la obediencia inmediata.

Los dientes de Sakura mordisquearon el labio inferior, delatando su nerviosismo, pero alzó la barbilla desafiante.

- Mira, veo que no me quieres aquí, no hay problema. No hemos firmado un contrato ni nada por el estilo. Cogeré mis herramientas y me largaré.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero el hombre era una sólida pared que bloqueaba su camino. Miró a su lado, sopesando la distancia hasta la puerta trasera, preguntándose si podría llegar antes de que la alcanzara. De alguna forma tenía miedo de que esta huida activara los instintos depredadores de él.

- Sasuke. - Objetó Hinata gentilmente, colocándole una mano apaciguadora en el brazo.

Ni siquiera giró la cabeza, sus ojos negros permanecieron sobre la cara de Sakura.

- Déjanos. - Ordenó a su hermana con voz suave y amenazante. Incluso los felinos se pusieron nerviosos, acercándose a la mujer pelirosa cuyos ojos verdes relampagueaban como joyas.

Este hombre llamado Sasuke asustaba a Sakura como no lo había hecho ningún otro. Había un brillo posesivo en sus ojos, una sensual crueldad alrededor de su hermosa boca, una intensidad ardiendo en él que nunca había visto antes. Observó como su única aliada la abandonaba lentamente obedeciendo a su hermano, abandonando la lujosa caravana.

- Te he hecho una pregunta. - Dijo él suavemente.

Su voz hizo que le revolotearan mariposas en el estómago. Era un arma de terciopelo negro, la herramienta de un hechicero, y enviaba oleadas de inesperado calor a través de su cuerpo. Sintió el color subir le por el cuello y cara.

- ¿Hacen todos lo que dices?

Él esperó, tan inmóvil como un leopardo preparado para saltar, con los ojos sin pestañear fijos en su cara. Sintió la extraña necesidad de responderle, de revelarle la verdad. El impulso golpeó su cabeza hasta que consiguió reunir toda su voluntad en protesta. Después suspiró, sacudió la cabeza, e incluso intentó sonreír.

- Mira, no sé exactamente quién eres, a parte del hermano de Hinata, pero creo que ambos hemos cometido un error. Vi el anuncio en el que se buscaba a un mecánico y pensé que este trabajo podía ser lo que buscaba, viajar con su grupo por el país. - Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. - No importa. Puedo irme fácilmente.

Sasuke estudió su cara. Estaba mintiendo. Necesitaba el trabajo. Estaba hambrienta pero era demasiado orgullosa para decir nada. Escondía bien su desesperación, pero necesitaba el trabajo.

Aunque así ni una vez los ojos verdes habían vacilado frente a su negra mirada, y su cuerpo entero mostraba desafió.

Se movió entonces, acercándose más a ella, tan rápido que no le dio oportunidad de correr. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón, el correr de su sangre, de su vida, a través de las venas. Su mirada descansó en el pulso que latía frenéticamente en el cuello.

- Creo que este trabajo te satisfará perfectamente. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Estaba demasiado cerca, era demasiado grande, demasiado intimidante y poderoso. Desde tan cerca podía sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo, el magnetismo que exhalaba. No la tocaba, pero sentía el calor de su piel contra la de ella como si lo hiciera. Tuvo el impulso de correr tan rápido y tan lejos como pudiera.

- Todos me llaman Haru. - Sonó desafiante incluso a sus propios oídos.

El sonrió con ese exasperante estilo masculino que le dijo que sabía que le tenía miedo. La sonrisa no sirvió para caldear el hielo negro de sus ojos. Inclinó su cabeza lentamente hacia ella hasta que pudo sentir su aliento contra el cuello. Su piel ardía de anticipación. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba en alerta, gritaba una advertencia.

- Pregunté tu nombre. - Susurró contra su pulso.

Sakura tomó un profundo aliento y se obligó a permanecer completamente inmóvil, firme. Si estaban jugando a un juego, no iba a cometer el error de moverse.

- Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Pero todos me llaman Haru.

Los dientes blancos de él brillaron de nuevo. Parecía un depredador hambriento vigilando a su presa.

- Sakura. Te va bien. Yo soy Sasuke. Soy el guardián de este grupo. Lo que yo digo se hace. Obviamente has tenido un encuentro con mi hermana menor, Hinata. ¿Has conocido a los otros?

Sintió una extraña rabia atravesarle ante la idea de que cualquiera de los otros hombres rondara alrededor de ella. Y en ese momento supo que hasta que hiciera a Sakura suya, él mismo sería extremadamente peligroso, no sólo para los mortales sino también para su propia gente. En todos sus siglos de existencia, incluso en sus años más tempranos, cuando la diversión y el dolor todavía existían para él, nunca había experimentado tantos celos, tal posesividad, ni ninguna otra emoción remotamente parecida. No había sabido lo que era la rabia hasta ese momento. Estaba serenándose, asimilando cuanto poder tenía esta mujer humana.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Se alejó de su intensidad, de la forma en que hacía que su corazón latiera alarmado, volviendo la mirada ansiosamente hacia la puerta trasera. Pero Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca como para que pudiera llevar a cabo su escapada. Así que miró a los enormes felinos, después se concentró y apuntó sus pensamientos hacia ellos, un talento con el que había nacido, aunque nunca lo había admitido en voz alta.

El menor de los dos leopardos, el de piel más lustrosa, se colocó entre ella y Sasuke y desnudó sus afilados dientes a modo de advertencia. Sasuke posó una mano tranquilizadora sobre la cabeza del gato_. __**Tranquilo, amiguito. No la heriré. Quiere abandonarnos. Lo siento en su mente. No puedo permitirlo. Tú no lo desearías tampoco**__._

En seguida el gato se movió colocándose delante de la puerta trasera, dejando a Sakura sin posibilidad de escape.

- Traidor. - Siseó ella al leopardo por lo bajo, olvidándose de sí misma.

Sasuke se frotó el puente de la nariz pensativamente.

- Eres una mujer inusual. ¿Te comunicas silenciosamente con los animales?

Ella pareció culpable, agachando la cabeza, sus ojos se apartaron de él mientras le presionaba el dorso de su mano sobre la suave y temblorosa boca.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Si alguien se está comunicando con los animales, ese eres tú. El gato está delante de la puerta. No sólo las personas sino todos te obedecen, ¿eh?

El asintió lentamente.

- Todos en mis dominios, y eso te incluye ahora a ti. No salgas. No te marcharás. Te necesitamos tanto como tú a nosotros. ¿Te ha asignado Hinata algún lugar para dormir? - Se sentía no sólo hambriento sino también fatigado. Las sensaciones de ella le golpeaban, adentrándose en él, haciendo que surgiera cada protector instinto masculino volviéndolos a la vida.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia él, pensando sus opciones. En algún lugar en su interior, sabía que Sasuke no le había dejado opción. No le permitiría marcharse. Lo vio en la implacable línea de su boca, la resolución estaba estampada en sus rasgos, y en sus ojos desalmados. Podía fingir si quería, dejarlo correr, no discutir con él. El poder se aferraba a él como una segunda piel. Había estado en situaciones peligrosas antes, pero estos sentimientos era completamente diferentes. Quería correr... y quería quedarse.

Sasuke extendió la mano y le levantó la barbilla con dos dedos para poder mirar directamente a los ojos verdes. Dos dedos. Eso era todo. Pero sentía como si le hubiera puesto cadenas, atándolos juntos de alguna forma inexplicable. Sintió el impacto de su mirada ardiendo en su interior, marcándola tanto a ella como a él.

Se humedeció el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. El cuerpo de Sasuke sintió una caliente, dura y urgente demanda.

- No vas a huir, Sakura. No creas que conseguirás alejarte. Necesitas el trabajo. Nosotros necesitamos que te quedes. Simplemente sigue las reglas.

- Hinata dijo que podía dormir aquí. - Se encontró contestando. No sabía que iba a hacer. Sus últimos veinte dólares se habían esfumado, había estado segura de que éste era el trabajo perfecto para ella. Era una excelente mecánico, le divertía viajar, le gustaba estar sola, amaba los animales. Y algo en ese particular anuncio la había asaltado, conduciéndola a este lugar, a esta gente, como si tuviera algún significado. Había sido extraño, casi una compulsión que no podía resistir, la necesidad de encontrar a esta gente, tan efectivamente que estaba segura de que el trabajo era para ella. Había sabido que era demasiado perfecto. Sin pensarlo, suspiró suavemente.

El pulgar de Sasuke acarició ligeramente su barbilla. Sintió su temblor, pero permaneció firme.

- Siempre hay un precio a pagar. - Observó él, como si leyera su mente. Sus manos se movieron hacia el pelo de ella, y sus dedos se enterraron en las hebras rosas como si no pudiera contenerse. Sakura permaneció totalmente inmóvil, como un pequeño animal sorprendido en campo abierto por una acechante pantera. Sabía que era extremadamente peligroso para ella, pero sólo podía permanecer mirándole indefensa. Le estaba haciendo algo, hipnotizándola con sus ardientes ojos negros. No podía apartar la mirada. No podía moverse.

- ¿Cómo de alto es el precio?- Las palabras surgieron estranguladas y roncas. No podía arrancar la mirada de él sin importar lo mucho que su mente gritara que lo hiciera.

El cuerpo de él se acercó más, mucho más, hasta que su dura forma pareció imprimirse en la suavidad de la de ella. Estaba en todas partes, rodeándola, envolviéndola hasta lograr que ella fuera parte de él. Sabía que debía intentar moverse, romper el hechizo con el que la envolvía, arrastrándola hacia él, y el corazón le dio un vuelco ante tal gentileza en un hombre de tanto poder y enorme fuerza. Él susurró algo suave y consolador. Algo que la conmovía. La seducción de un hechicero.

Sakura cerró los ojos, el mundo súbitamente pareció nebuloso, confuso como un sueño. Sintió como si no pudiera moverse, como si no deseara moverse. Esperó casi sin aliento. La boca de él le acarició las sienes, se movió hasta la oreja, aleteando a lo largo de la mejilla hasta la comisura de la boca, el aliento era cálido, dejando pequeñas llamas danzarinas por donde quiera que tocara.

Sintió que se dividía en dos. Una parte de ella sabía que era totalmente perfecto, totalmente correcto; la otra la urgía a correr tan rápido y tan lejos como pudiera.

Esa lengua la acarició cruzando el cuello, una caricia aterciopelada y rugosa que hizo que se le encogieran los dedos de los pies, y envió un calor a sus entrañas. Los dedos de él le envolvieron la nuca, acercándola aún más. Su lengua la acarició por segunda vez. Una sensación ardiente agujereó su piel exactamente sobre el pulso que latía frenéticamente. El dolor se abrió paso en su interior, cediendo terreno instantáneamente a un erótico placer.

-Sakura - jadeó, encontrando alguna profunda reserva de instinto de auto conservación, y se retorció, empujando contra los músculos del pecho de él. Sasuke cambió de posición sutilmente, pero sus brazos permanecieron firmes e inquebrantables. Una somnolencia se deslizó sobre ella, sentía la necesidad de darle cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Se dividía, una parte de ella permanecía indefensa en el oscuro abrazo, la otra lo observaba todo con sorpresa y horror. Su cuerpo estaba caliente. Ardía. Deseaba. Su mente le aceptaba a él y lo que estaba haciendo. Tomar su sangre, establecer su reclamo sobre ella. De algún modo sabía que no estaba intentado matarla sino poseerla. Sabía también que no era de ninguna forma algo humano. Sus párpados cayeron, y las piernas se le doblaron.

Sasuke deslizó un brazo bajo las rodillas de Sakura y la levanto, acunándola contra su pecho mientras se alimentaba. Era cálida y dulce, no se parecía a nada que hubiera probado nunca antes. Su cuerpo era fuego sobre ella. Todavía alimentándose, la llevo hasta el sofá, saboreando su esencia, incapaz de evitar tomar lo que era suyo por derecho. Y ella lo era. Lo sentía, lo sabía, no aceptaría nada menos.

Sólo cuando la cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás sobre el esbelto cuello comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Maldiciéndose elocuentemente a sí mismo, cerró la herida del cuello de ella deslizando la lengua sobre ella y se inclinó para comprobar su pulso. Había tomado mucha más sangre de la que ella podría permitirse dar. Y su cuerpo todavía latía con una demanda impaciente y salvaje. Pero Sakura Haruno era una mujer pequeña y no pertenecía a su raza; no podía afrontar semejante pérdida de sangre.

Peor aún, estaba haciendo algo estrictamente prohibido, rompiendo cada código, cada ley que conocía. Cada ley que él mismo había enseñado a los otros y exigía que siguieran. Aunque no podía detenerse. Tenía que tener a esta mujer. Cierto, una mujer mortal podía ser utilizada para practicar el sexo, un simple placer para el cuerpo, si uno podía todavía podía sentir tales cosas. Y mientras uno no le drenara completamente la vida, una mujer mortal también podía utilizarse como sustento, para alimentarse. Pero no para ambas cosas, y nunca al mismo tiempo. Era tabú. Sasuke sabía que si ella no se hubiera desmayado a causa de la pérdida de sangre, habría tomado su cuerpo también. No una vez sino otra y otra. Y habría matado a cualquiera que intentara detenerle, que intentara apartarla de él.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entonces? ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro? ¿La única cosa que temía todo hombre de los Cárpatos... le estaba ocurriendo a él? No le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que Sakura Haruno era lo más importante para él, la única mujer que había deseado en siglos de solitaria y vacía existencia.

Acunándola en su regazo, empezó a abrirse la muñeca con los dientes. Pero algo le detuvo. No le parecía correcto alimentarla de ese modo. En vez de eso, lentamente se abrió la inmaculada camisa de seda, su cuerpo inesperadamente se tensó incluso más con anticipación. Una de sus uñas se extendió convirtiéndose en una garra afilada y se abrió una delgada línea en el pecho. Después presionó la boca de ella sobre su herida. Su sangre era antigua y poderosa y reemplazaría la pérdida rápidamente.

Al mismo tiempo se extendió hacia la mente de la mujer. En su estado inconsciente, era relativamente fácil tomar el control, ordenarle que hiciera lo que ordenaba. Inmóvil, quedó atónito por lo que descubrió allí. Hinata tenía razón. La mente de Sakura no seguía los patrones normales de los humanos. Era más parecida a la astuta inteligencia de los leopardos con los que frecuentemente corría él. No era exactamente lo mismo, pero definitivamente era diferente al cerebro humano normal. Pero por el momento eso no importaba; la controló con facilidad, ordenándole que bebiera para completar lo que él había tomado.

Llegado de alguna parte un canto ancestral llenó su mente. Se encontró a sí mismo pronunciando las palabras de un ritual, sin estar seguro de dónde venían, sabiendo sólo que debían ser pronunciadas. Las murmuró en la lengua ancestral de su gente, después las repitió en inglés. Inclinándose sobre Sakura protectoramente, acariciándole el pelo, respiró suavemente las palabras a su oído.

- Te reclamo como mi compañera. Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida. Te doy mi protección, mi lealtad, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Tomo en mí los tuyos para guardarlos. Tu vida, tu felicidad, y bienestar serán apreciadas y colocadas en primer lugar sobre las mías. Eres mi compañera, unida a mí por toda la eternidad y siempre a mi cuidado. - Mientras pronunciaba las palabras, sintió un curioso estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, el alivio de una terrible tensión. También sintió las palabras tejiendo diminutas hebras entre su alma y la de ella, entre su corazón y el de ella. Le pertenecía. Y él le pertenecía a ella. Pero no estaba bien. Ella era mortal. Él un Cárpato. Ella envejecería; él no envejecería nunca. Aunque, no importaba. Nada le importaba excepto que ella estaba en su mundo, que estaba a su lado. Eso sí le parecía correcto. Encajaba a su lado como si hubiera sido modelada sólo para él.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y la sostuvo contra él, saboreando la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos. Cerró su propia herida y la tendió sobre el montón de cojines que cubría el sofá. Muy gentilmente, casi reverentemente, le limpió el polvo y la suciedad de su cara. _**No recordarás nada cuando despiertes. Sólo sabrás que conseguiste el trabajo y ahora eres parte de nuestro grupo. No recordarás nada de mí o de que hemos intercambiado sangre**__._ Reforzó la orden con un duro empujón mental, más que suficiente como para convencer a un humano.

Parecía tan joven en su sueño, el pelo rosa chicle le enmarcaba la cara. La tocó, sus dedos fueron posesivos, sus ojos negros ardían ferozmente. Entonces se volvió para calibrar a los enormes felinos. _**Os gusta. Puede hablar con vosotros, ¿verdad?**_preguntó.

Pudo sentir la respuesta, no en palabras sino en imágenes de afecto y confianza. Él asintió. _**Ella es mía, y no la dejaré. Guardadla bien mientras dormidos hasta el próximo alzamiento**__, _les ordenó silenciosamente.

Los dos felinos se frotaron contra el sofá, intentando acercarse lo máximo posible a la mujer. Sasuke le tocó la cara una vez más, después se volvió y abandonó la casa rodante. Sabía que Hinata estaría esperándole, y sus ojos gentiles serían acusadores.

Estaba de pie, apoyado contra la parte delantera del tráiler, con la confusión pintada en su hermosa cara. En el momento en que le vio, dirigió la mirada ansiosamente hacia el autobús.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Mantente fuera de esto, Hinata. Eres de mi propia sangre, y una de las personas a las que más amo y atesoro, pero... - Sasuke se detuvo, asombrado de poder expresar la emoción honestamente por primera vez en siglos. De nuevo sentía amor por su hermana. Le golpeó, fuerte y real, y su alivio fue tremendo por no tener que retroceder ya en el tiempo para fingir emociones recordadas. Recobró la compostura y continuó. - Pero no toleraré tu interferencia en este asunto. Sakura se quedará con nosotros. Es mía. Los otros no la tocarán.

La mano de Hinata voló a su garganta, y palideció.

-Sasuke, ¿qué has hecho?

- No te atrevas a desafiarme, o me marcharé lejos de aquí y os dejaré a todos marchar por vuestro propio camino.

La boca de Hinata tembló.

- Estamos bajo tu protección, Sasuke. Siempre nos has liderado, y nosotros siempre te hemos seguido. Confiamos en ti completamente; confiamos en tu juicio. - Dudó. - Sé que nunca harías daño a esta chica.

Sasuke estudió la cara de su hermana durante un largo rato.

- No, no lo sabes, Hinata, y yo tampoco. Sólo sé esto, sin ella, llevaría el peligro y la muerte a muchos antes de ser destruido.

Oyó como, temblorosa, tomaba aliento.

- ¿Tan malo es, Sasuke? ¿Tan cerca estás entonces?

No necesitó usar las palabras vampiros o no-muerto. Los dos sabían muy bien de lo que hablaban.

- Ella es todo lo que se interpone entre la destrucción de mortales e inmortales por igual. La línea es frágil. No interfieras, Hinata. Es toda la advertencia que soy capaz de darte. - Dijo con implacable y despiadada resolución.

Sasuke siempre había sido el líder reconocido de su pequeño grupo, incluso cuando todos eran niños y los había salvado de una muerte segura. Incluso de joven les había criado y protegido, entregándose a ellos. Era el más fuerte, el más astuto, y el más poderoso. Tenía el don de sanar. Confiaban en su sabiduría y poder. Les había conducido con seguridad durante largos siglos sin pensar en sí mismo. Hinata no podía hacer más que apoyarle en esto que le pedía. No, no pedía. Exigía. Sabía que Sasuke no estaba exagerando, ni mintiendo, ni alardeando; nunca lo hacía. Todo lo que decía, lo decía en serio.

Lenta y reluctantemente Hinata asintió.

- Eres mi hermano, Sasuke. Siempre estoy contigo, sea lo que sea lo que decidas hacer.

Se volvió mientras se compañero brillaba abruptamente hasta tomar un estado sólido a su lado. Naruto Uzumaki todavía le robaba el aliento, la vista de su alta y musculosa forma, esos notables ojos de azul cielo que siempre reflejaban su amor por ella.

Naruto se inclinó para rozar la sien de Hinata con la calidez y el confort de su boca. Había captado su desasosiego a través del vínculo psíquico que compartía e instantáneamente volvió de su expedición de caza. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke, sus ojos eran fríos. Sasuke enfrentó su mirada con otra igualmente congelada.

Hinata suspiró suavemente ante estos dos hombres territoriales que se medían el uno al otro.

- Los dos lo prometisteis.

Instantáneamente Naruto se inclinó hacia ella, su voz fue extraordinariamente tierna.

- ¿Hay algún problema aquí?

Sasuke dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto, un profundo y retumbante gruñido en su garganta.

- Hinata es mi hermana. Siempre cuido de su bienestar.

Durante un momento los ojos azules cayeron sobre él, fríos, con una amenaza. Entonces los dientes blancos de Naruto brillaron en una especie de sonrisa.

- Es verdad, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que agradecértelo.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a tolerar la presencia de cualquier hombre que no perteneciera a su pequeño grupo. Aceptar al nuevo compañero de su hermana entre ellos era una cosa; que le gustara era otra muy distinta. Naruto había crecido en las Montañas de los Cárpatos, su tierra natal, y aunque se había visto obligado a llevar una existencia solitaria, había tenido el beneficio de años de entrenamiento en sus costumbres, de la guía de Cárpatos adultos durante sus años de principiante. Sasuke sabía que Naruto era fuerte y uno de los más hábiles cazadores de vampiros de su raza. Sabía que Hinata estaba a salvo con él, pero no podía renunciar aún a su papel como su protector. Habían sido demasiados siglos de liderar, de aprender de la forma más dura, a través de la experiencia.

Algunos siglos atrás en su tierra natal casi olvidada, Sasuke y otros cinco niños Cárpatos había visto como sus padres eran asesinados por los invasores que pensaban que eran vampiros y habían llevado a cabo sus macabros rituales. Había sido un tiempo aterrador y traumático aquel en el que los turcos invadieron su pueblo mientras el sol estaba alto en el cielo, justo cuando sus padres estaban en su momento más vulnerable. Los Cárpatos habían intentado salvar a los aldeanos mortales, permaneciendo con ellos para luchar contra la invasión a pesar del hecho de que el ataque había llegado cuando la gente de los Cárpatos era más débil. Pero había demasiados asaltantes, y el sol estaba demasiado alto. Casi todos habían sido masacrados.

Los ejércitos merodeadores habían reunido a los niños, mortales e inmorales, en una choza y le habían prendido fuego, quemando a los pequeños vivos. Sasuke se las había arreglado para fabricar una ilusión que cubriera la presencia de unos pocos niños ante los soldados, todo un logro a su edad. Y cuando notó que una aldeana escapaba del baño de sangre de los asaltantes, había escondido su presencia también y le había impuesto una compulsión. Implantó en la mujer una profunda necesidad de escapar y llevar con ella a los niños Cárpatos que había salvado.

La mujer los llevó bajando las montañas hasta su amante, un hombre que poseía un barco. La idea de navegar a mar abierto rara vez se intentaba en esos siglos, ya que las historias acerca de serpientes de mar y caer por el borde de la tierra abundaban, pero la crueldad de los invasores era un destino peor, así que la pequeña tripulación llevó su pequeña embarcación lejos de esas costas en un intento de huir del firme avance del ejército invasor.

Los niños se habían apiñado juntos en el precario barco, todos aterrorizados, todos traumatizados por la horrenda muerte de sus padres. Incluso Hinata, un simple bebé, había sido consciente de lo que había ocurrido. Sasuke había seguido adelante, insistiendo en que podían lograrlo si se mantenían juntos. Se había levantado una terrible tormenta, arrojando por la borda a la tripulación, el mar se alzó para reclamar a los marineros y a la mujer que tan eficientemente los había salvado de los turcos que habían masacrado a los aldeanos. Sasuke se había negado a dejarse arrastrar por ese destino. Aunque era todavía joven, ya tenía una voluntad de hierro. Manteniendo la imagen de un pájaro en la mente de los otros, obligó a los niños, jóvenes como eran, a cambiar de forma con él antes de que el barco se hundiera. Después había volado, aferrando a la pequeña Hinata entre sus garras, conduciéndolos a la masa de tierra más cercana, las costas de África.

Sasuke había tenido seis años, su hermana apenas seis meses. La otra niña, Ino, tenía uno. Con ellos había tres chicos, el mayor tenía cuatro años. Comparado con el confort familiar de su tierra natal, África parecía salvaje, indomable, un lugar primitivo y aterrador. Aun así Sasuke se sentía responsable de la seguridad de los otros niños. Aprendió a luchar, a cazar, a matar. Aprendió como ejercer la autoridad, como cuidar de su grupo. Los niños Cárpatos aún no tenían los extraordinarios poderes de sus mayores... para conocer lo oculto, para ver lo invisible, para doblegar a las criaturas y las fuerzas naturales de la Tierra, para sanar. Tenían que aprender esas técnicas de sus padres, estudiar bajo la tutela de quienes les enseñarían. Pero Sasuke no permitió que esas limitaciones le detuvieran. Aunque él mismo no era más que un niñito, no perdería a los niños. Era así de simple para él.

No había sido fácil mantener con vida a las dos niñas. Las niñas de los Cárpatos no solían sobrevivir a su primer año de vida. Al principio Sasuke había esperado que otros Cárpatos vendrían a rescatarlos, pero entretanto cuidaría de ellos lo mejor que pudiera. Y cuando pasó el tiempo, los recuerdos de su raza y sus costumbres palidecieron. Tomó unas pocas reglas impresas en él desde su nacimiento, lo que podía recordar de sus charlas con sus padres, e ideó sus propias costumbres y su propio código de honor con el que vivir.

Cosechó hierbas, cazó animales, intentó cada recurso nutricional primero en sí mismo, envenenándose con frecuencia en el proceso. Pero con el tiempo aprendió las costumbres de la vida salvaje, convirtiéndose en un protector más fuerte, y finalmente el grupo de niños estuvo más unido que la mayor parte de las familias, los únicos como ellos en su remoto mundo. Los pocos de su raza que habían encontrado se habían convertido ya en vampiros, vampiros que se alimentaban de la vida de los que los rodeaban. Siempre era Sasuke el que tomaba la responsabilidad de cazar y destruir a los terroríficos demonios. Su grupo era ferozmente leal, ferozmente protector los unos con los otros. Y todos seguían a Sasuke sin dudar.

Su fuerza y voluntad los había conducido a través de siglos de aprendizaje, de adaptación, y creación de una nueva forma de vida. Había sido un shock descubrir, hacía unos pocos meses, que todavía existían otros de su raza, Cárpatos y no vampiros. Sasuke había temido secretamente que todos los hombres de su raza se hubieran ya convertido, y lo que sería de sus protegidos si él lo hacía. Había perdido toda emoción siglos antes, un signo seguro de que estaba en peligro de convertirse. Nunca hablaba de ello, siempre temiendo el día en que se volvería contra aquellos a los que amaba, confiando en que su voluntad de hierro y su código de honor privado impedirían tal resultado. En realidad, uno de los hombres ya lo había hecho, se había convertido en lo impensable. Sasuke se alejó de su hermana y su compañero, pensando en Sasori. Sasori había sido el segundo en edad, su mejor amigo, y Sasuke había confiado en él con frecuencia para cazar o vigilar a los otros. Sasori había sido siempre su segundo al mando, y en el que más confiaba para vigilar su espalda.

Se detuvo durante un momento junto un enorme roble y se apoyó contra el tronco, recordando el horrible día, unos pocos meses antes, en que había encontrado a Sasori encorvado sobre Ino, el cuerpo de ella era una masa de marcas de mordiscos y moretones. Estaba desnuda, la sangre y el semen rezumaban de entre sus piernas, sus hermosos ojos estaban brillantes por el shock. Sasori había atacado entonces a Sasuke, directo a su garganta, desgarrando y abriendo heridas casi fatales antes de que Sasuke tuviera tiempo de comprender que su mejor amigo se había convertido en lo que todos los hombres temían convertirse. Un vampiro. Un no-muerto. Sasori había violado y golpeado brutalmente a Ino y ahora intentaba destruir a Sasuke.

Sasuke no había tenido más opción que matar a su amigo e incinerar su cuerpo y su corazón, habiendo aprendido de la forma más dura como destruir apropiadamente a un vampiro. Porque él no muerto podía alzarse una y otra vez a pesar de las heridas más mortales a menos que se utilizaran ciertas técnicas. Sasuke no había tenido a nadie que le instruyera en esas técnicas, sólo una eternidad de instintos y errores que corregir. Después de esa terrible batalla con Sasori, Sasuke había yacido algún tiempo en las profundidades de la tierra, sanándose a sí mismo.

Ino había pasado mucho tiempo en silencio en los siguientes meses, tomando con frecuencia la forma de una pantera para permanecer con los otros felinos, Sasha y Forest. Sasuke suspiró. Sólo podía sentir la profunda pena que le inundaba por Sasori, la culpa y desesperación por haber sido incapaz de ver lo que se avecinaba y encontrar la forma de ayudar a su amigo. Después de todo, él era su líder; era el responsable. E Ino era como una niña perdida, con tanta tristeza, tanta cautela en sus hermosos ojos claros. Le había fallado a ella más que a nadie, había fallado en protegerla de uno de los suyos, pensando en su arrogancia que su liderazgo, la unidad que existía entre ellos, evitaría en última instancia la depredación que su especie pudiera experimentar. Todavía no podía mirar a Ino completamente a los ojos. Y ahora estaba rompiendo sus propias leyes. Pero, se preguntó, ¿había inventado esas leyes para que su "familia" tuviera un código por el que regirse? ¿O le había hablado su padre de tales asuntos? ¿O habían sido impresos en él antes de su nacimiento, como lo habían sido otros conocimientos? Si su amistad con Naruto hubiera sido más estrecha, podrían haber compartido más información, pero durante siglos Sasuke había aprendido siempre las cosas por sí mismo, independiente, reservado, sin preguntar a nadie, aceptando las consecuencias de sus propias acciones y errores.

El hambre le mordía, y sabía que no tenía más elección que cazar. El lugar de acampada que habían elegido estaba a unos pocos días hacia el interior del parque estatal de California, poco frecuentado, y en estos momentos, vacío. Había una carretera a corta distancia, pero él había tendido una red invisible entre ella y el campamento, creando una sensación de opresión y temor en los humanos que pudieran pensar detenerse allí. No dañaría a los humanos, pero los volvería cautelosos. Aunque no había disuadido a Sakura.

Sasuke pensó en ello mientras cambiaba de forma a la carrera, su cuerpo se contorsionó y estiró. Músculos y tendones pronto marcaron el compás enérgico y ágil de la poderosa forma del leopardo, y Sasuke recorrió silenciosamente el bosque hacia el lugar de acampada más popular situado cerca en un profundo y límpido lago.

El leopardo cubrió la distancia rápidamente, oliendo a la presa, dando vueltas a favor del viento e inclinándose entre los arbustos. Observó a dos hombres pescando desde una orilla cubierta de cañas, hablando el uno con el otro con frases cortas.

Sasuke no prestó atención a sus palabras. En el cuerpo del felino se arrastró furtivamente en la tierra. Cuidadosamente colocó cada enorme pata, avanzando solapadamente hacia adelante. Uno de los hombres volvió la cabeza hacia el sonido de una risa que venía del campamento. Sasuke se detuvo, después continuo su lento progreso. Su presa volvió la atención de nuevo hacia el lago, y en absoluto silencio el leopardo se acercó más, entonces se agachó, poderosos músculos agazapados y a la espera.

Sasuke lanzó una silenciosa llamada, envolviendo al más bajo de los dos hombres, conduciendo a su presa hacia él. La cabeza del hombre se alzó, y se volvió hacia el leopardo que esperaba en el arbusto. Dejó caer la caña de pescar al lago y empezó a tambalearse hacia adelante, un pie delante del otro, con los ojos empañados.

- ¡Jack! - El otro hombre sujetó la caña hundida, retorciéndose hacia atrás para mirar a su amigo.

Sasuke congeló a ambos hombres con un bloqueo mental y cambió de forma otra vez a la suya propia mientras "Jack" se aproximaba. Era la única cosa segura que podía hacer. Había descubierto que los instintos cazadores del felino hacían que fuera peligroso alimentarse en esa forma. Los agudos caninos del leopardo mordían y mataban a su presa. Le había llevado varios episodios de prueba-y-error en su niñez, cuando no era tan poderoso o hábil cazando, aprender qué era aceptable y qué no. Hasta que creció no había tenido más elección que usar a los leopardos y sus habilidades, y aceptó la responsabilidad por los africanos que habían muertos, pero era la única forma de mantener a los otros niños con vida.

Ahora mantenía al otro hombre tranquilo y receptivo con la facilidad de la larga práctica, un método que había perfeccionado hacía mucho. Inclinó la cabeza y bebió hasta hartarse, cuidando de no tomar demasiado. No quería una presa enferma y atontada. Ayudando al primer hombre a sentarse junto al arbusto, convocó al otro hasta él.

Finalmente saciado, lentamente permitió que su cuerpo recuperara la anterior forma. El felino ronroneó silenciosamente, sus instintos le empujaban a lo que parecían ser cadáveres de reses en lo más profundo de los árboles para terminar de consumirlos, sangre y carne. Sasuke luchó contra la urgencia y avanzó suavemente sobre las patas acolchadas de vuelta al autobús.

Su grupo viajaba ahora junto, como músicos, trovadores modernos, yendo de ciudad en ciudad cantando, tan frecuentemente como era posible, en los pequeños locales que Hinata prefería. El viaje constante también preservaba el anonimato personal incluso cuando creció su fama. Hinata tenía una hermosa voz, fantasmal e hipnotizadora. Neji era un estupendo compositor, y su voz también atrapaba a la audiencia y los embelesaba. En los viejos tiempos la vida de trovador les había permitido viajar de lugar en lugar sin levantar sospecha, y nadie podía notar o comparar sus diferencias con las de otros. Ahora, con el mundo haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, mantener la privacidad frente a los fans era mucho más difícil. De ahí que se esforzaran en actuar y parecer "normales" incluso usando ineficientes y imperfectos automóviles para viajar. De ahí su necesidad de un mecánico para mantener la caravana y los vehículos en funcionamiento.

Sasuke volvió al campamento y cambió de forma mientras entraba en la casa rodante equipada con todo tipo de lujos. Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, un descanso bien merecido, estaba seguro, por el hecho de que él hubiera estado tan ávido de su sangre. Debería haber intentado controlarse, despojarse de ese éxtasis inesperado.

Sólo mirarla hacía que su cuerpo doliera a causa de las inquietas e urgentes demandas que sabía no iban a abandonarle. Él y esta pequeña fierecilla, tendrían que aprender a establecer alguna especie de equilibrio. Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a la oposición. Todo el mundo le obedecía siempre sin cuestionarle. No podía esperar que una tempestuosa humana no hiciera lo mismo. Colocó la manta más firmemente alrededor de ella y se inclinó para rozarle la boca con los labios. Su pulgar examinó la suavidad de la piel, y sitió la sacudida que atravesaba su cuerpo.

Sasuke se recogió a sí mismo y dirigió una orden firme a los leopardos antes de abandonar el autobús. Quería que Sakura estuviera a salvo todo el tiempo. Aunque los felinos dormían todo el día, como Sasuke y su familia, los leopardos daban a la compañía de viajeros una apariencia de seguridad, guardando el autobús mientras los miembros del grupo descansaban y se restauraban a sí mismos en las profundidades de la tierra. Dirigió los instintos protectores de los felinos para proteger a Sakura por encima de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Sé que eres…el ataque… conociendo a Ino.**

Vampiro. Sakura se sentó lentamente, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de una mano temblorosa. Estaba en el autobús de Los Trovadores Oscuros, en el sofá cama, perdida entre un mar de cojines, con una manta cubriéndola. Los dos leopardos se habían apretado contra ella mientras dormía. La luz del sol intentaba en vano filtrarse entre las cortinas oscuras que cubrían las ventanas. Debía ser ya avanzada la tarde, con el sol tan bajo. Estaba débil, temblorosa. Tenía la boca seca y los labios abrasados. Necesitaba algo líquido, lo que fuera. Cuando intentó sentarse, se mareó un poco antes de recobrar el equilibrio. Recordaba cada horripilante detalle de la noche anterior, incluso a pesar de que Sasuke le había ordenado olvidarlo todo. No le cabía la menor duda de que era capaz de manejar a la mayoría de los humanos para que hicieran su voluntad, pero de algún modo no había tenido éxito con ella. Sakura había sido siempre un poco diferente, capaz de comunicarse con los animales, de leer sus pensamientos como ellos podían leer los de ella. Ese rasgo debía haberla provisto de una inmunidad parcial al empujó mental de Sasuke, aunque probablemente él pensaba que había tenido éxito destruyendo sus recuerdos de todo lo que había hecho y era capaz de hacer. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, buscando una herida, comprendiendo que no era inmune a su evidente "sex appeal". Nunca había sentido semejante química en su vida. La electricidad había chispeado entre ellos, humeando y crujiendo. Y era humillante admitir que, por más que le gustara creer que sí, él no era el único culpable. Ella tampoco había sido capaz de controlarse. Lo cual la sorprendía. La aterrorizaba.

Estaba bien, de acuerdo. El tipo estaba claro que era un vampiro. Ya gritaría y se desmayaría luego. Ahora mismo lo más importante era largarse. Huir. Poner tanta distancia como pudiera entre ella y ese maníaco antes de que cayera el sol, cuando supuestamente se levantaban los vampiros. Ahora mismo, estaría durmiendo en algún lugar. Que Dios la ayudara si estaba en un ataúd en alguna parte del autobús. No sería capaz de clavar una estaca en el corazón de nadie. Eso no iba a ocurrir.

- Ve a la policía. - Su ordenó a sí misma suavemente. - Alguien tiene que saber esto.

Se tambaleó abriéndose paso hacia la parte delantera del autobús. Mirándose en un espejo para asegurarse de que todavía tenía reflejo, hizo una mueca a su imagen. El vampiro difícilmente se levantaría para perseguir a alguien que parecía la novia de Frankenstein.

- Claro, Sakura. - Dijo a su imagen. - Cuéntaselo a la policía. Oficial, un hombre me mordió en el cuello y me chupó la sangre. Es el guardián... uh, el guardaespaldas... de una cantante famosa y su banda. Es un vampiro. Por favor vaya a arrestarle. - Arrugó la nariz y profundizó su voz. - Seguro, señorita. La creo. ¿Y usted quién es de todas formas? Una indigente, una mujer sin un penique con una ficha por haber huido de todos los hogares de acogida en los que la colocaron. Digamos que vamos a tener un agradable paseo hasta el manicomio. Después de todo, pasa mucho tiempo hablando con los animales. - Hizo un puchero con los labios. - Si, esto funcionará.

Encontró el baño, que resultó ser asombrosamente lujoso, se lavó rápidamente en vez de admirar lo que la rodeaba, duchándose, tragando tanta agua como podía. Se cambió, vistiéndose con unos vaqueros azules descoloridos y un fresco top de algodón blanco que sacó de la pequeña mochila que siempre llevaba con ella.

Al momento se dirigió a la salida, sin embargo, ambos felinos alzaron las cabezas alerta e hicieron ruiditos de protesta.

Ella les envió una sensación de arrepentimiento pero se deslizó fuera antes de que pudieran detenerla bloqueando la puerta con sus cuerpos. Podía sentir sus intenciones, sabía que Sasuke les había dado instrucciones de retenerla si despertaba. Ambos bufaron y chillaron de rabia para que enmendase su escapada, pero no dudó, cerró de golpe la puerta tras ella y huyó lejos del autobús.

Pasó varios minutos intentando localizar la caja de herramientas que siempre llevaba consigo, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se dirigió a la autopista y empezó a trotar. Tan pronto como puso algunas millas entre ella y esa criatura, se sintió feliz. ¿Quién diría que encontraría un vampiro? Probablemente el único que existía.

Se preguntó por qué no se desmayaba del susto. No era como si una conociera a un vampiro todos los días. Y no podía contárselo a nadie. Nunca. Se iría a la tumba siendo el único humano vivo que sabía que los vampiros existían realmente. Gimió. ¿Por qué siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas? Era tan propio de ella acudir a una simple entrevista de trabajo y arreglárselas para encontrar un vampiro.

Trotó otras tres millas, agradeciendo que le gustara correr, porque no había visto ni un solo coche en todo ese tiempo. Aminoró el paso y se pasó una mano por el pelo humedecido por el sudor para recogerlo de nuevo en una cola de caballo tras el cuello. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Por qué no tenía un simple reloj de pulsera? ¿Por qué no había comprobado la hora antes de salir? Tras otra hora o poco más corriendo y caminando, finalmente consiguió que la recogiera un coche y le diera un corto paseo. Se sentía anormalmente cansada y terriblemente sedienta. La pareja que la había recogido estaba rebosante de buena voluntad, pero la cansaron con su energía, y casi agradeció decir adiós y reasumir su trote y paseo. Aunque esta vez no cubrió mucho terreno. Estaba tan cansada, su cuerpo no podía más, y a cada paso que daba se sentía como si se abriera paso a través de arenas movedizas.

Se dejó caer abruptamente a un lado de la carretera. La cabeza le empezaba a martillar con alarmante fuerza. Se frotó las sienes y la nuca, esperando aliviar el dolor.

Una pequeña camioneta azul se detuvo a su lado. Fue todo un síntoma de su debilidad que apenas encontrara fuerzas para ponerse en pie e ir hasta la ventanilla del conductor.

El hombre rondaba los cuarenta, compacto y musculoso. Le sonreía, sus ojos mostraban una pizca de lástima.

- ¿Algo va mal señorita?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

- No, aunque necesito un viajecito, es decir, si va algo lejos.

- Claro, suba. - Empujó una pila desordenada de cosas del asiento hasta el suelo. - El camión está hecho un desastre, pero qué diablos.

- Gracias. El tiempo parece que va a ponerse feo. - Y era cierto. Inesperadamente unas nubes negras habían empezado a flotar por el cielo.

El hombre levantó la mirada hacia arriba a través del parabrisas.

- Qué raro. Los informes del tiempo predecían claro y soleado. Quizás las nubes sólo están de paso. Soy Kabuto. - Le extendió la mano.

- Sakura. - Deslizó su mano en la de él durante una breve sacudida, pero en el momento en que la tocó, su estómago dio un bandazo y la piel se le puso de gallina.

El pulgar de él le acarició el dorso de la mano sólo una vez, enviando un escalofrío hacia abajo por su espina dorsal. Pero Kabuto la soltó inmediatamente y puso la camioneta de nuevo en marcha, con los ojos en la carretera. Sakura se acurrucó tan lejos de él como era posible, luchando por controlar la nausea y su salvaje imaginación. Aun así en el momento en que se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento, el cansancio la superó, y sus párpados cayeron.

Kabuto la miró con obvia preocupación.

- ¿Estás enferma? Podría llevarte al médico más cercano. Creo que se supone que hay una pequeña ciudad a unas pocas millas por esta carretera.

Sakura trató de recuperarse. Sacudió su cabeza latente. Sabía que estaba pálida, y podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de transpiración que le cubrían la frente. - He corrido durante varias millas. Creo sólo estoy extenuada. - Pero sabía que ese no era el problema. Por alguna razón cada célula de su cuerpo protestaba por la distancia que ponían entre ella y Sasuke. Lo sabía. Lo sentía.

- Duerme entonces. Suelo conducir sólo. - Aconsejó Kabuto. - Normalmente tengo encendida la radio, pero si te molesta puedo apagarla.

- No me molesta. - Replicó ella. Sus párpados no iban a permanecer abiertos sin importar lo mucho que intentara continuar despierta. Estaba exhausta. ¿Había pillado algo? De repente se enderezó. ¿Podían trasmitir la rabia los vampiros? Se convertían en murciélago, ¿verdad? ¿Y no podían los murciélagos coger la rabia? A ella le parecían bien los murciélagos, pero eso no significaba que le gustaran los vampiros. ¿Qué pasaba si Sasuke le había contagiado algo?

Notó que Kabuto la mirada fijamente. Probablemente pensaba que había recogido a una pirada. Deliberadamente se volvió a recostar en el asiento y cerró los ojos. ¿Podía una persona convertirse en un vampiro con un solo mordisco? ¿Sólo un pequeño mordisco? Se estremeció, recordando el oscuro y sensual calor hirviendo a través de su cuerpo. De acuerdo. Quizás un _gran_ mordisco. El recuerdo, la sensación de la boca en su cuello, la hizo latir y arder en llamas una vez más. Notó que su mano temblaba subiendo hacia la garganta para cubrir la marca, para sujetar el erótico recuerdo contra la palma de su mano.

Casi gimió en voz alta. Definitivamente Sasuke la había infectado con algo, pero no era rabia. La debilidad continuó invadiendo su cuerpo, inmovilizando sus extremidades, así que dejó de luchar y permitió que sus ojos se cerraran.

Kabuto condujo durante quince minutos, lanzando rápidas miradas a la autopista. El corazón le latía ruidosamente en el pecho. Era pequeña y curvilínea y había caído justo en su regazo. A caballo regalado no le mires el diente. Miró su reloj, satisfecho de ver que estaba adelantado a su horario. Tenía que encontrarse con su jefe en un par de horas y le quedaba tiempo suficiente para permitirse alguna fantasía con su pequeña pelirosa.

Las nubes amenazadoras se habían espesado y oscurecido, ocasionalmente emitían pequeños relámpagos y retumbaban con truenos. Pero todavía era temprano, alrededor de las seis y media, y Kabuto vio una arboleda donde podía salirse de la carretera hasta un área privada y resultar indetectable para los coches que pasaban.

Sakura despertó de golpe cuando una mano tanteó torpemente su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Kabuto estaba inclinado sobre ella, arrancándole la ropa. Le golpeó tan fuerte como fue capaz en los pequeños confines de la camioneta, pero era un hombre grande, y su puño la golpeó tras el oído, después se estrelló contra su ojo derecho. Durante un breve instante vio las estrellas, después todo se volvió negro, y se deslizó del asiento.

La boca de Kabuto cubrió la suya, húmeda y pegajosa. Una vez más luchó salvajemente, arañándole con las uñas.

- ¡Para! ¡Para!

Él la golpeó una y otra vez, su otra mano le retorcía el pecho con fuerza, haciéndole daño.

- Eres una puta. ¿Por qué otra cosa estarías aquí conmigo? Deseas esto. Lo sabes. Está bien, cariño, me gusta con rudeza. Lucha conmigo. Grandioso. Eso es lo que quiero.

Su rodilla presionó con fuerza sobre la cadera de Sakura, manteniéndola abajo para poder rasgar la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. La mano de Sakura encontró la manecilla de la puerta, y la retorció, cayendo fuera sobre el suelo. Retorciéndose a cuatro patas, intentó escapar. Sobre sus cabezas los cielos se abrieron inesperadamente, y las nubes negras se vaciaron como una cascada. Kabuto la cogió por el tobillo, y tiró de ella hacia atrás sobre la grava, hacia él. Agarrando su otro tobillo, la lanzó tan fuerte que el aire escapó de sus pulmones.

Un relámpago estalló, crepitó, y se arqueó de nube en nube. Lo vio tan claramente cono si estuviera mirando hacia arriba al cielo. La lluvia cayó como una sábana plateada, empapándola. Cerró los ojos mientras Kabuto la golpeaba repetidamente con los puños apretados.

- Se siente bien, se siente realmente bien, ¿verdad? - Dijo con voz áspera. Sus ojos eran feos y duros, mirándola con odio y triunfo.

Sakura luchó con él con cada onza de fuerza que poseía, pateándole cuando podía liberar sus piernas, golpeando hacia él hasta que los puños se le despellejaron y dolieron. La lluvia se vertía sobre ambos, y el trueno gruñía y sacudía la tierra.

No hubo la más mínima advertencia. En un momento el peso de Kabuto la presionaba hacia abajo, y al siguiente tiró de él hacia atrás una mano invisible. Oyó el ruido sordo que produjo su atacante al aterrizar con fuerza contra su camioneta. Intentó rodar, con el estómago revuelto. Todos los músculos le dolían. Se las arregló para ponerse de rodillas antes de vomitar violentamente una y otra vez. Se le estaba hinchando el ojo hasta cerrarse, y con la lluvia, el viento y la súbita caída de la oscuridad, era difícil ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Oyó un crack amenazador, el sonido de un hueso al romperse. Gateó casi ciegamente hacia un árbol y se arrastró hasta ponerse en pie no muy firmemente abrazando el tronco.

Entonces unos brazos la rodearon, arrastrándola hacia un sólido pecho. Instantáneamente rompió a luchar, retorciéndose salvajemente, gritando y agitándose violentamente.

- Ahora estás a salvo. - Dijo Sasuke suavemente, batallando por controlar a la bestia enfurecida que habitaba su cuerpo. - Nadie va a hacerte daño. Cálmate, Sakura. Estás a salvo conmigo.

En ese momento no le importó lo que era Sasuke; la había salvado. Se aferró a su chaqueta y se enterró en ella, intentando esconderse de la terrible brutalidad y desaparecer en el refugio de su cuerpo.

Sakura se estremecía con tanta fuerza que Sasuke tenía miedo de que sufriera un colapso. La levantó en brazos, manteniéndola cerca.

- Ocúpate del mortal. - Soltó sobre su hombro a Neji, su segundo al mando.

Sasuke llevó el pequeño y magullado cuerpo de Sakura al comparativo refugio de los árboles. Era un desastre, su cara estaba hinchada y amoratada, las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas. Se abrazaba a sí misma, balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás, demasiadas reminiscencias de Ino después del ataque sufrido a manos de Sasori para el gusto de Sasuke. Simplemente la sostuvo, permitiéndole llorar, entre sus brazos fuertes y confortables.

Antes de alzarse, la advertencia de los felinos le había advertido que Sakura huía. La había retrasado tanto como había podido, haciendo que se sintiera excesivamente cansada. Después envió nubes para oscurecer los cielos y así poder alzarse antes sin que el sol hiriera sus sensibles ojos Cárpatos, sin que quemara su piel de Cárpato. En el momento en que pudo, se había lanzado al cielo, ordenando a Neji que le siguiera. Juntos habían cruzado el cielo nocturno hacia ella, Gaara venía detrás con el coche deportivo por orden de Sasuke.

Cada lágrima que ella derramaba le desgarraba, rasgando su alma como nada había hecho nunca.

- Tienes que parar, pequeña. - Susurró suavemente entre su pelo. - Te pondrás enferma. Todo está bien ahora. Se ha ido. Nunca volverá a hacerte daño de nuevo.- _**Ni a nadie más**_. Sasuke destruiría toda evidencia de que Sakura hubiera estado nunca en esa camioneta azul. Su atacante se había empotrado contra un árbol y se había roto el cuello al salirse de la carretera.

Sasuke notó que su propia mano temblaba cuando le acarició el pelo, su barbilla frotaba contra la suavidad del pelo de ella sólo porque tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Qué te hizo marcharte? Te ofrecimos el trabajo perfecto. Y me tendrás para cuidar de ti.

- Que suerte. - Dijo Sakura débilmente. - Necesito una aspirina.

- Necesitas dormir y tiempo para sanar. - Corrigió él amablemente. - Ven a casa con nosotros, Sakura. Estarás segura allí.

Sakura se sujetó la cabeza, pero no había un sólo lugar en el que Kabuto no le hubiera dado un puñetazo y hecho daño, cada uno era peor que otro. Odiaba la idea de que alguien la viera así, y ciertamente no tenían intención de ir a ninguna parte con Sasuke, especialmente cuando su hermana y el resto del grupo sería testigo de su humillación.

Empujó infructuosamente la sólida pared del pecho de él, haciendo una mueca cuando le dolieron las palmas de las manos. Sasuke capturó sus manos y las examinó cuidadosamente, entonces se las llevó una a una a la boca. Su lengua se movió sobre los dedos y una caricia áspera envió un escalofrío a través del cuerpo de Sakura, de forma bastante extraña, alivió el dolor.

- No puedo volver allí, no así.

Pudo oír la angustia en su voz, la degradación y vergüenza que sentía. Notó que no levantaba la mirada hacia él.

- Esto no es culpa tuya. - Dijo. - Ya lo sabes, Sakura. Ese hombre intentó violarte porque es un depravado, no porque tú hicieras nada para incitarle.

- Estaba haciendo autostop. - Confesó ella en voz baja. - Nunca debería haberme subido a esa camioneta.

- Sakura, si no te hubiera encontrado a ti, habría encontrado a otra chica, quizás una que no tuviera a nadie que cuidara de ella. Ahora déjame ver tu cara. ¿Crees que podrías sacarla de mi camisa lo suficiente como para que pueda evaluar el daño que te ha hecho? - Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo para aligerar el tono para facilitarle las cosas.

No podía creer lo amable que era. Podía sentir su enorme fuerza, su tremendo poder, aún así su voz era tierna. Le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Había huido de él pensando que era un monstruo, aunque fue él quien la salvó del auténtico monstruo.

- Simplemente no puedo mirar a la cara a nadie todavía. - La voz de Sakura sonó amortiguada contra él, pero pudo distinguir la determinación. Estaba preparándose para su próximo movimiento.

Sasuke se volvió entonces, con ella acunada en sus brazos, y empezó a caminar a zancadas hacia la carretera. La lluvia golpeaba implacable, pero no parecía notarlo. La llevó a cierta distancia para que no tuviera que ver el horror de lo que había hecho con su atacante.

- Necesito sentarme. - Objetó finalmente. - En tierra firme. - De repente notó que su camisa estaba hecha jirones y su piel desnuda expuesta. Jadeó en voz alta, atrayendo la atención instantánea de él, su mirada negra se movió ampliamente sobre ella.

Después rió suavemente para calmar su ansiedad.

- Tengo una hermana, cielo. He visto alguno que otro cuerpo femenino antes. - Pero ya estaba bajándola al suelo y quitándose la chaqueta. Muy gentilmente la envolvió con ella, aprovechando la oportunidad de echar una mirada más de cerca. Las magulladuras ya oscurecidas estropeaban la perfección de su piel clara, y un débil chorrito de sangre caía por la comisura de su boca. Sasuke tuvo que aparatar la mirada de la tentación. Captó un vistazo al resto de las marcas de golpes sobre la cremosa hinchazón de los pechos, por todo su torso, y en el estómago plano. La rabia se deslizó a través de él, turbulenta y poco habitual. Quería matar a ese hombre una y otra vez, sentir su cuello romperse bajo sus manos. Quería rasgar y desgarrar como los leopardos a los que había estudiado hacía tanto tiempo, de los que tanto había aprendido. Reprimió la furia aniquiladora hasta que hirvió justo bajo la superficie pero donde ella no pudiera verla.

Su instinto natural era sanarla usando el agente curativo de su saliva, pero se refrenó, no deseando alarmarla aún más. Tendría suficiente tiempo cuando la llevara a casa y la pusiera a dormir.

Sakura era consciente de que Sasuke podía verla, incluso en la oscuridad. Curiosamente, ya no le tenía miedo. Miró fijamente sus sucias zapatillas deportivas, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer. Estaba enferma y mareada, le dolía todo, y quería acurrucarse hasta formar una bola y llorar. No tenía dinero ni ningún sitio a donde ir.

Sasuke extendió la mano, ignorando la forma en que ella se sobresaltó ante el movimiento, y envolvió posesivamente con sus largos dedos la nuca de Sakura.

- Voy a llevarte a casa. Puedes meterte en la bañera, te prepararé algo de comer, y nadie te verá excepto yo. Dado que en realidad ya te he visto no tendrá importancia, ¿de acuerdo? - Su tono parecía esperar respuesta, pero oyó la orden encubierta en su voz.

- Tenemos que llamar a la policía. - Dijo ella suavemente. - No puedo dejar que se largue así sin más.

- No volverá a cometer semejante atrocidad de nuevo, Sakura. - Murmuró él suavemente. Podía oír ya el motor del coche que corría hacia ellos, y lo identificó como uno de los suyos. - ¿Mi hermana no te ha presentado todavía a ninguno de los otros miembros de la banda? - Preguntó, distrayéndola deliberadamente para que no siguiera haciendo preguntas.

Sakura se sentó justo donde estaba, a un lado de la carretera en medio de la lluvia torrencial.

Furioso consigo mismo por acceder a su exigencia de que la pusiera en pie cuando sabía que estaba demasiado débil, Sasuke ignoró sus protestas y la volvió a coger en brazos como si fuera una niña. Por una vez, no protestó, no dijo nada. Volvió la cara hacia la calidez de su pecho, enterrándose más cerca del firme y reconfortante latido de su corazón, y se quedó tendida pasivamente en la seguridad de sus brazos, estremeciéndose por el shock y la lluvia fría.

Gaara había hecho el recorrido en un tiempo record. Le gustaba la velocidad de los coches modernos y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se presentaba para afinar sus habilidades como conductor de carreras. El más joven de los hombres, todavía conservaba reminiscencias de la ligereza de la juventud en la que todos ellos habían estado tan unidos, hasta que Ino fue atacada y empezaron a no confiar los unos en los otros, ni siquiera en sí mismos.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del coche y se deslizó dentro, sin relajar nunca la sujeción con que mantenía a Sakura. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y no levantó la mirada, ni reconoció el vehículo. Le preocupaba. _**Está en estado de shock, Gaara. Te agradezco que hayas llegado tan rápido. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Llévanos a casa con igual velocidad.**_Sasuke habló con su amigo por el vínculo mental en vez de en voz alta.

_**¿Espero por Neji?**_ Preguntó Gaara, usando el mismo vínculo mental que era familiar a los cinco de su grupo.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Neji iría más rápido volando, incluso en medio de la tormenta. Como lo haría él, si estuviera dispuesta a aterrorizar a Sakura a muerte por llevarla por el aire. No lo estaba. Ciertamente, sabía que sus emociones, tan poco familiares, alimentaban la intensidad de la tormenta que había creado.

Sakura no habló en todo el largo recorrido hasta el campamento, pero Sasuke fue consciente de que estaba despierta. Ni una sola vez dio una cabezada. Inmóvil, mantuvo un autocontrol tenue en el mejor de los casos, así que él se contuvo para no decir o hacer nada equivocado, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla desear huir de nuevo. No podía dejarla marchar. El ataque sólo le había probado lo mucho que le necesitaba ella también, y la última cosa que quería hacer era crear una situación en la que le temiera o desafiara su autoridad.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba apoyado perezosamente contra la caravana cuando llegaron. Se enderezó con su fuerza casual, un ondeo de músculos que revelaba su poder, mientras Sasuke se deslizaba fuera del asiento del coche, con la pequeña mujer pelirosa sujeta de forma increíblemente protectora entre sus brazos.

- Sé algo de artes sanadoras. - Ofreció Naruto suavemente, aunque sospechaba mucho que Sasuke rechazaría su ayuda. Sujetaba a la mujer con feroz posesión; Sasuke nunca se la entregaría a otro hombre.

Sasuke echó una rápida y oscura mirada con sus ojos al rojo vivo sobre Naruto.

-¡Hmp! No gracias. - Respondió tensamente. - Yo me ocuparé de sus necesidades. Pide a Hinata que traiga la mochila de Sakura al autobús.

Naruto cuidó de no permitir que un destello de humor se mostrara en sus ojos. Sasuke tenía un punto débil después de todo. Y tenía el pelo rosa. ¿Quién lo hubiera supuesto? No podía esperar a contárselo a su compañera. Con un liguero saludo, se alejó con paso relajado.

Sasuke abrió de golpe la puerta de la caravana, entró, y gentilmente colocó a Sakura sobre el sofá. Ella se enroscó en una bola, evitando enfrentarse a él. Le tocó el pelo, su mano fue ligera, intentando resultar consoladora. Después encentó el aparato de música muy bajo, para que la fantasmal grabación de la voz de Hinata llenara el silencio con su curativa y reluciente belleza. A continuación llenó la bañera de agua caliente repleta de esencias y encendió velas especiales, su aroma también estaba diseñado para promover la curación.

Sasuke no encendió las luces. Podía ver perfectamente sin ellas, y Sakura no las quería.

- Vamos, cariño, entra en el baño. - Dijo, levantándola tierna pero rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad de protestar. - Las hierbas del agua dolerán al principio, pero después te sentirás mejor. - La sentó en el borde de la enorme bañera. - ¿Necesitas ayuda con la ropa? - Mantuvo la voz estrictamente neutral.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, después lo lamentó cuando su cabeza latió y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

- Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

- No creo que debemos ahondar en eso justo ahora. No estás preparada para un asalto. - El tono ligeramente burlón de su voz le sorprendió a él incluso más que a ella. - Métete en la bañera, cielo. Volveré con tu ropa y una túnica. Podrás comer cuando termines. - Se inclinó para encender dos velas aromáticas más y dejó que sus llamas titilaran y danzaran sobre el agua y las paredes.

Sakura se desvistió lentamente, reluctantemente. Dolía moverse. Estaba entumecida, demasiado ultrajada y traumatizada para preocuparse siquiera de qué era Sasuke o lo que deseaba de ella. Sabía que él creía haber tenido éxito al borrar sus recuerdos de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Incluso ahora, con el horror de _esta _noche rodeándola, todavía sentía el ardiente calor de su boca en el cuello. Se deslizó en el interior de la bañera, jadeando cuando el agua acunó su cuerpo magullado.

¿Por qué las cosas más raras siempre le pasaban siempre a ella? Era cuidadosa, ¿verdad? Se deslizó bajo el agua, el escozor del ojo y la boca le robó el aliento. Cuando volvió a subir, se recostó contra el lateral inclinado de la bañera y cerró los ojos, descansando. Su mente permaneció compasivamente en blanco. No podía pensar en Kabuto o lo que podría haber hecho para atraer su vil ataque. Él había deseado hacerle daño, y lo había hecho.

- Sakura, te estás quedando dormida. - Sasuke no mencionó que la oía gemir suavemente de angustia.

Se enderezó rápidamente, cubriéndose los pechos con los brazos, el agua se derramó fuera de la bañera. Un ojo, de un vívido verde, levantó la mirada hacia él con alarma, el otro estaba hinchado y púrpura. Tenía en realidad una imponente gama de colores cubriendo su cara y cuerpo, prueba de su vulnerabilidad, aunque todavía se las arreglaba para parecer desafiante.

- Fuera. - Exigió ella.

Sasuke sonrió, un relámpago de dientes blancos que recordó al silencioso desafío de un depredador.

Él levantó ambas manos con las palmas abiertas.

- Sólo estoy intentando ayudar a evitar que te ahogues. La cena está lista. Aquí está la túnica.

- ¿De quién es? - Preguntó ella, suspicaz.

- Mía. - Era la verdad y no lo era. La había creado fácilmente, instantáneamente, de fibras naturales, un truco aprendido a través de los siglos. - Cerraré los ojos si eso te hace feliz. Sal de ahí. - Le extendió una enorme toalla.

- No estás cerrando los ojos. - Le acusó mientras se encaminaba hacia ella. Él miraba fijamente un moratón particularmente horrendo en su torso. Era embarazoso que pudiera ver el daño que su atacante le había infringido, no dejaba de pensar por qué no la avergonzaba en cambio que la viera desnuda.

Obedientemente él cerró los ojos, pero la visión... pequeña, desamparada, herida, y tan sola... permaneció con él. Sintió su esbelta forma encerrada en la toalla bajo sus manos antes de permitirse mirarla. Parecía más aniñada que nunca. Y por un momento Sasuke la trató así, secando su cuerpo tembloroso impersonalmente, fingiendo no notar su suave y satinada piel, sus curvas, su diminuto torso y estrecha cintura. Secó con la toalla los mechones de pelo, ahora oscuros a causa de la humedad.

- No puedo dejar de temblar. - Dijo Sakura, con un simple hilito de voz.

- Conmoción. - Dijo él malhumorado. Deseaba sostenerla entre sus brazos, alejar lo que le había sucedido. - Tienes una conmoción. Pasará. - Rápidamente la envolvió en la calidez de la túnica porque no podía seguir viendo su piel tan magullada e hinchada. Odiaba la forma en que los ojos de ella evitaban los suyos, como si hubiera hecho algo malo y estuviera avergonzada.

- Pon los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, Sakura. - Ordenó suavemente, su voz fue un soplo de ronco e hipnótico poder.

Sakura accedió a regañadientes y él la levantó, obligándola a mirar sus negros y ardientes ojos. Casi gimió. Podría perderse en sus ojos. Nadie debería tener unos ojos como estos.

- Quiero que esta vez me escuches, Sakura. Esto no ha sido culpa tuya. No hiciste nada malo. Si tienes que colocar la culpa sobre alguien más a parte de sobre el hombre que te atacó, colócala en el lugar adecuado: justo sobre mis hombros. Nunca te habrías marchado si no te hubiera asustado.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido de protesta, de temor. Se dijo a sí misma que era porque las velas se apagaron súbitamente, dejando el baño en penumbras, pero sabía que era más que eso.

Él le sostuvo la mirada, sin permitir que se liberara de su hipnotizadora posesión.

- Sabes que es la verdad. Estoy acostumbrado a decir a todos lo que tienen que hacer. Y me siento muy atraído por ti. - Hizo una mueca interiormente ante el comedido de ese comentario en particular. - Debería haber sido más amable contigo.

Sasuke la llevó en brazos hasta la zona del comedor y la colocó en una silla ante la mesa. Un tazón de sopa humeante esperaba por ella.

- Come, cielo. He trabajado como un esclavo para ti.

Sakura se encontró intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Le escoció la boca, después la sintió en su interior, esparciendo calidez. Nadie, que pudiera recordar, la había tratado nunca con tanto cariño. Nadie le había preparado un tazón de sopa.

- Gracias por venir tras de mí. - Dijo ella, revolviendo el caldo, intentando, sin que lo pareciera, ver de qué estaba hecho.

Él se sentó frente a ella, le quitó la cuchara con un pequeño suspiro, sumergiéndola en la sopa, y soplando.

- Cómetela, no juegues con ella. - La reprendió, sosteniendo la cuchara ante su boca.

Accedió desconfiando. Bastante atónita comprobó que estaba buena. ¿Quién habría sospechado que un vampiro sabría cocinar?

- Es sopa de verduras. - Declaró, complacida. - Y está muy buena.

- Tengo mis talentos. - Murmuró él, recordando todos los caldos que había preparada para las pequeñas, intentando mantenerlas con vida. Como los Cárpatos no comían carne, había probado con raíces, bayas y hojas, intentándolo todo antes en sí mismo, envenenándose más de una vez.

- Háblame. - Suplicó Sakura. - No quiero empezar a temblar de nuevo, y puedo sentir que ya empieza.

Sasuke sostuvo otra cucharada de sopa ante su boca.

- ¿Te ha contado Hinata mucho sobre nosotros?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en la calidez que le proporcionaba la sopa.

- Viajamos mucho, dando conciertos, ya sabes. Neji y Hinata son nuestros cantantes. Fue la voz de Hinata la que escuchaste en la cinta. Es muy buena, ¿verdad?

Había orgullo en su voz.

A Sakura le gustaba su forma de hablar, a la manera del Viejo Mundo, con modales anticuados que encontraba extrañamente sexy.

- Tiene una voz preciosa.

- Hinata es mi hermana menor. Recientemente encontró a su... - Se interrumpió, luego la tentó con otra cucharada de sopa antes de continuar. - Encontró a un hombre al que ama mucho. Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. No le conozco muy bien, y algunas veces tenemos problemas para seguir adelante. Sospecho que nos parecemos mucho, y ese es el problema.

- Mandones. - Le ayudó Sakura acertadamente.

Los ojos negros descansaron posesivamente sobre su cara.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Esta vez sonrió. Hizo daño, pero no pudo contenerse. Sospechaba que nadie desafiaba nunca o se burlaba de este hombre.

- Ya me has oído. - Los ojos de él ardieron súbitamente con una intensidad, con un hambre oscura y peligrosa que la dejó sin aliento, y la hizo pensar en los leopardos que tenía como animales de compañía. Apartó la mirada. - Sigue hablando. Háblame de todos.

Sasuke deslizó una mano por el pelo húmedo de ella y encontró la nuca. Sus dedos se posaron alrededor de la esbelta columna, disfrutando de la forma en que ella encajaba en la palma de su mano. El deseo cayó de golpe sobre él, duro e inesperado, incluso cuando deliberadamente intentó verla como una niña necesitada de su protección. La había tocado sólo para confortarla, Pero no lo consiguió. Se maldijo por su falta de control. Necesitaba el contacto con ella, necesitaba sentirla, saber que era real y sólida y no sólo producto de su imaginación.

- Gaara y Neji también tocan en la banda. Ambos son músicos de gran talento, Neji es un guitarrista sin igual. También escribe muchas de nuestras canciones. Ino... - Dudó, inseguro de que revelar sobre Ino. - Toca el órgano, el piano, en realidad cualquier instrumento. Sin embargo recientemente sufrió un trauma y lleva algún tiempo sin subir al escenario.

La mirada de Sakura saltó sobre él. Captó su pena antes de que él tuviera tiempo de esconderla.

- Le ocurrió algo, como lo que me ocurrió a mí.

Los dedos se tensaron en su nuca.

- Pero no conseguí llegar a tiempo para detenerlo... algo que lamentaré por toda la eternidad.

Ella parpadeó y miró a otro lado rápidamente. Había dicho "por toda la eternidad". No "hasta que muera" o ninguna otra de las expresiones que solían usar los humanos. _Oh, Señor_. No quería que supusiera que su recuerdo de lo que le había hecho no había sido borrado, como desearía. ¿Pero y si intentaba hacerlo de nuevo y esta vez funcionaba?

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Sakura saltara, su corazón martilleó. Sasuke se levantó graciosamente, totalmente consciente de la presencia de Ino fuera de la caravana. Se movió con fluida gracia hasta la puerta.

Sakura no podía apartar los ojos de él. Era increíblemente grácil y ágil, músculos nervudos ondeando bajo su camisa de seda. Se paseó silenciosamente, como uno de sus enormes felinos.

- Sasuke. - Ino se negó a encontrar su mirada. Se miraba los zapatos. - Oí lo que había pasado y pensé que quizás podría ayudar de algún modo. - Le ofreció la caja de herramientas y la mochila de Sakura. - ¿Quizás me permitirías verla un momento?

- ¡Hmp!, entra Ino. Apreciaré cualquier ayuda que puedas prestar. - Sasuke retrocedió para permitirle entrar. No permitió que la esperanza de que se recuperara llameara ni por un instante en sus ojos. Siguió a la mujer a la que estimaba como otra hermana menor hasta la mesa. - Sakura, esta es Ino. Le gustaría hablar contigo si te sientes capaz. Yo limpiaré la cocina. Vosotras dos estaréis más cómodas en la zona de dormitorio.

Sakura se las arregló para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Esa es su forma agradable de ordenarnos que nos larguemos de aquí. Todos me llaman Haru. - Dijo a Ino, extrañamente sin vergüenza ante esta otra mujer herida.

Cuando pasó junto a Sasuke, él extendió la mano y cogiendo su pelo le dio un pequeño tirón.

- No todos, cielo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda sobre el hombro, olvidándose por un momento del ojo hinchado y la boca magullada.

- Todos _los demás_. - Se corrigió.

Sasuke permitió que el pelo se deslizara a través de sus dedos, saboreando el contacto, tan leve como era.

Sakura caminó cuidadosamente, no queriendo sacudir sus costillas amoratadas. Ino camino hacia el sofá, y Sakura se dejó caer entre los suaves cojines. Ino le examinó la cara.

- ¿Has permitido que Sasuke te sanara? - Preguntó.

Su voz era hermosa, suave satén, fantasmal y misteriosa. Sakura supo inmediatamente que ella también era una criatura como Sasuke. Estaba en su voz y sus ojos. Pero era difícil, por más que lo intentara, detectar maldad en Ino, sólo había una tranquila tristeza.

- ¿Sasuke es médico? - Preguntó.

- No exactamente, pero tiene talento para curar a otros. - Bajó la mirada a sus manos. - Yo no le permití que me ayudara, y eso nos hizo más daño a ambos que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decir. Eres más fuerte que yo. Permítele hacer esto por ti.

- Sasuke llegó antes de que me violaran. - Dijo Sakura a secas.

Los hermosos ojos de Ino se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Me alegro tanto. Cuando Hinata me dijo que habías sido atacada pensé... - Sacudió la cabeza. - Me alegro tanto. - Tocó uno de los moretones con la punta de un dedo gentil. - Pero ese hombre te hizo daño. Te golpeó.

- Es mucho peor estar herida por dentro. - dijo Sakura, colocando los cojines alrededor de ella como si colocara una pared que la mantendría a salvo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Compartiendo recuerdos…**

Ino miró fijamente a Sakura durante un largo momento. Después su aliento escapó en un largo y lento suspiro. Se sentó e inclinó hacia adelante intentando leer la expresión de Sakura.

- A ti también te ha pasado. No esta vez, pero en algún momento en el pasado. Sabes como es. El temor. La repulsión. - Sus ojos brillaron como hielo, como gemas azules. - Me froté durante tres horas y media, y meses después todavía no me siento limpia. - Se recorrió los brazos arriba y abajo con las manos, la angustia se reflejaba en sus enormes ojos.

Sakura miró hacia la cocina para asegurase de que Sasuke no podía oírlas.

- Deberías buscar ayuda. Hay lugares, Ino, gente que puedo ayudarte a volver a darle sentido a tu vida.

- ¿Eso fue lo que hiciste tú?

Sakura tragó con fuerza, sintiendo la nausea familiar que se elevaba cada vez que esa puerta en particular empezaba a abrirse. Sacudió la cabeza, presionándose el estómago con una mano.

- No estaba en posición de buscar ayuda. Simplemente intenté sobrevivir. - Una vez más miró hacia la cocina, después bajó la voz todavía más. - En realidad nunca conocí a ninguno de mis padres. Mis primeros recuerdos son de una habitación polvorienta en la que comía en el suelo y observaba a los adultos pincharse con agujas en los brazos, en las piernas... en todas las venas que podían encontrar. No sé cuál de ellos era mi madre o mi padre. Ocasionalmente las autoridades me recogían y dejaban caer en casas de acogida, pero principalmente vivía en las calles. Aprendí a luchar para librarme de los traficantes de drogas, los borrachos y cualquier otro hombre que se acercara. Era una forma de vida, y la conocí durante varios años.

- ¿Fue entonces cuando ocurrió? - Preguntó Ino, sus ojos estaban tan llenos de dolor que Sakura quiso apretarla entre sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo quería correr, para no revivir de nuevo ese momento en particular de su vida. No podía soportarlo, no con el ataque de Kabuto en los talones.

- No, habría sido más fácil si hubiera sido un sinvergüenza o un yonkie o incluso un borracho, pero fue alguien en quien confiaba. - Confesó Sakura en voz baja, las palabras salieron a su pesar vinculándola de alguna forma a Ino, un vínculo forjado por un terrible trauma que ambas compartía.

- También para mí fue alguien a quién amaba y en quien confiaba. - Admitió Ino suavemente. - Como resultado de eso ahora no sé en quién confiar. Siento como si él hubiera matado a una parte de mí. No puedo tocar con la banda. Adoraba tocar; la música siempre había estado dentro de mí, y ahora no puedo soportarlo. Me siento muerta sin ella. No puedo quedarme sola con ninguno de los hombres. Crecí con ellos, son hombres a los que siempre he amado, mi familia. Sé que se preocupan por mí, pero no puedo cambiar lo que ha ocurrido.

Sakura se enredó un mechón de pelo rosa alrededor de un dedo.

- Tienes que vivir, Ino, no simplemente existir. No puedes permitir que él robe tu vida, tus pasiones.

- Pero lo hizo. Eso es exactamente lo que hizo. Le amaba como a un hermano. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Aún así fue tan brutal, y sus ojos eran tan viles mientras me hacía daño, como si me odiara. - Ino se apartó. - Eso nos cambió a todos. Los hombres se miran ahora los unos a los otros con sospecha y desconfianza. Si semejante transformación le ocurrió a Sasori, quizás podría ocurrirles a ellos también. Sasuke ha sufrido terriblemente, porque como nuestro líder, se siente responsable. He intentado decirle que no lo es, pero siempre nos ha cuidado y protegido. Sé que si pudiera sobreponerme a esto, aliviaría su sufrimiento, pero no puedo. - Se miró las manos. - Los otros no me tratan como me trataban antes. Gaara especialmente no parece confiar en mí. Ahora me vigilan todo el tiempo, como si fuera culpa mía.

- Probablemente te vigilan protectoramente, no suspicazmente. Pero tú no eres responsable de lo que sienta ningún otro, Ino. Puedes superar esto, como harán los otros en el momento adecuado y a su propio modo. No lo olvides... puede haber ensombrecido tu vida e incluso tus relaciones... pero puedes ser feliz de nuevo. - La reconfortó Sakura.

- Nunca he hablando de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Hinata. Lo siento. Vine aquí a ayudarte, pero sólo he hablado de mí misma. Quiero gritar, llorar y esconderme en un agujero. Es muy fácil hablar contigo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

- Tienes que encontrar la forma de continuar.

- Por favor cuéntame lo que te ocurrió, como fuiste capaz de afrontarlo.

En la cocina, Sasuke se agitó, renuente a permitir que Sakura soportara todavía más trauma. Pero quería saber, tenía que saber, y comprendió que era importante para ambas mujeres ser capaces de discutir los traumáticos sucesos que había sufrido.

- Conocía a una gran dama que trabajaba en unos de los refugios para vagabundos en los que aterricé. Entonces tenía diecisiete años. Me llevó a su casa. Yo solía robar coches y ajustar los motores sólo por diversión. Ellen me hizo comprender que podía dar un mejor uso a mis habilidades mecánicas y hacerme con una buena forma de vida mientras lo hacía. Me ayudó a que consiguiera graduarme en el instituto, y después me consiguió un trabajo en un garaje con un amigo suyo. Fue grandioso durante un tiempo.

- Pero ocurrió algo. - Sugirió Ino.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

- Tsunade murió, y de nuevo no tenía ningún sitio adonde ir. Tan pronto como quedé sin protección mi jefe mostró su verdadera cara. Me cogió con la guardia baja. Confiaba en él; era amigo de Tsunade. En realidad no sospechaba de él. - Cerró los ojos contra los vívidos recuerdos que acechaban en su interior, la forma en que la había aplastado contra la pared, dejándola sin aliento, aturdida y completamente vulnerable a su ataque.

- ¿Te hizo daño?

- No fue gentil, si eso es lo que quieres decir, y yo nunca había... estado con nadie. Decidí que no era algo que quisiera repetir. - Se encogió de hombros, intentando no hacer una mueca cuando sus costillas protestaron. - Al contrario que tú, nunca he tenido familia. Estoy acostumbrada a cuidar de mí misma y arreglármelas sola. Siempre he tenido que aprenderlo todo del modo más difícil. A diferencia de ti. Tú tienes una vida, una familia. Sabes lo que es el amor.

- No puedo imaginarme con un hombre nunca más. - Dijo Ino tristemente.

- Tienes que intentarlo, Ino. No puedes retirarte simplemente del mundo, de tu familia. Esto tiene que depender de ti. Ellen siempre me decía que jugara las cartas que me había tocado, en vez de desear que me dieran otra mano. No puedes cambiar lo que te sucedió, pero puedes conseguir que no destruya tu vida.

Escuchando desde la cocina, Sasuke se prometió solemnemente que el grupo pronto tocaría en la ciudad donde vivía el propietario de ese garaje, y le haría una visita. Aun así, esta era la primera vez que había oído a Ino hablar con alguien sobre lo que le había ocurrido, y sintió una sensación de gran alivio. Si podía hablar con Sakura, quizás las dos se beneficiarían de la experiencia.

Podía sentir la debilidad de su pequeña pelirosa. Su cuerpo estaba lastimado y maltratado, estaba exhausta. Sabía que había corrido la gran distancia que se había arreglado para poner entre ellos, y no había tenido dinero para comida u hospedaje. No quería interrumpir a las mujeres, pero Sakura se deslizaba visiblemente hacia abajo entre los cojines del sofá cuando las miró desde el umbral.

Ino lo notó en seguida.

- Hablaré contigo cuando estés más descansada, Sakura. Gracias por compartir tus experiencias conmigo, una virtual desconocida. Creo que te las has arreglado para ayudarme más de lo que yo te he ayudado a ti. - Saludó a Sasuke mientras salía del tráiler.

Sasuke miró hacia Sakura en silencio, intimidante.

- Ahora te vas a ir a la cama, cielo. No quiero oír ninguna discusión.

Sakura ya estaba acostada.

- ¿Algún otro aparte de mí siente la urgencia de tirarte cosas? - Sonaba adormecida, nada combativa.

Sasuke se agachó junto a ella para quedar el nivel de sus ojos.

- ¡Hmp!, No lo creo. Si lo hacen, no tienen la audacia de decírmelo.

- Bueno, creo que lanzarte algo es la única forma de que te marches. - Le dijo Sakura. Los ojos ya se le estaban cerrando, y su voz era débil y triste a pesar de sus fuertes palabras.

Sasuke le acarició el rico pelo rosa-chicle apartándoselo de la cara, sus dedos masajearon el cuero cabelludo.

- ¿De veras? Quizás mañana podría ser mejor momento para intentarlo.

- Tengo muy buena puntería. - Le advirtió. - Sería más fácil si simplemente dejaras de darme órdenes.

- Eso arruinaría mi reputación. - Objetó.

Una sonrisa curvó la comisura de la boca de ella, enfatizando el diminuto corte rojo de un lado del labio. Sasuke resistió el impulso de inclinarse y encontrar el pequeño corte con la lengua.

- Ve a dormir, pequeña. Haré todo lo que pueda para aliviar alguno de tus dolores. Antes de que te quedes dormida sobre mí, te he hecho un brebaje de hierbas que te ayudará a descansar mejor.

- Por qué me siento como si estuvieras tomando el control de mi vida.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Soy muy bueno manejando vidas.

Pudo oír la risa en su voz, y en respuesta una sonrisa encontró la forma de dibujarse en su boca.

- Vete, Sasuke. Estoy demasiado cansada para discutir contigo. - Se colocó más profundamente entre los cojines.

- Se supone que no tienes que discutir conmigo. - Enfocó su atención en el vaso que estaba sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Flotó desde allí hasta la palma de su mano fácilmente. - Siéntate, cielo. Tienes que beber esto lo quieras o no. - Deslizó un brazo por su espalda y la levantó para poder presionarle el vaso contra los labios

- ¿A qué sabe? - Preguntó ella, suspicaz.

- Hmp, bebe – le ordeno.

Ella suspiró suavemente.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Bebe, y deja de protestar. - Ordenó, prácticamente derramando el contenido del vaso hacia abajo por su garganta. Ella tosió y escupió pero consiguió que la mayor parte de la mezcla de hierba entrada.

- Espero que no hubiese drogas en eso.

- No, es totalmente natural. Esto hará que duermas más fácilmente. Cierra los ojos de nuevo. - La colocó de vuelta entre los cojines.

- ¿Sasuke?

Pronunció su nombre suavemente, adormilada, y el sonido se derramó en el interior de su alma y tensó su cuerpo con un urgente dolor. Se extendió sobre la cabeza de ella hasta el estante de velas que su familia fabricaba, buscando los ingredientes que producirían los aromas que necesitaba.

- ¿Hmp?

- Gracias por venir tras de mí. No sé si hubiera podido pasar por eso de nuevo. - Estaba tan cansada, que las palabras se le escaparon, revelando mucho más de lo que habría hecho voluntariamente.

- De nada, Sakura. - Recibió el agradecimiento seriamente. Sasuke recogió unas pocas velas, y apagó todas las luces, dejando la caravana en tinieblas.

Un pequeño grito de alarma escapó de la garganta de Sakura.

- Enciende las luces. No quiero que estén apagadas.

- Estoy encendiendo velas para ti, y no estás sola, cielo. Nadie puede hacerte daño aquí. Simplemente relájate, y deja que la bebida haga efecto. Te quedarás dormida, y yo haré lo que pueda por asegurarme de que te despiertes sin demasiado dolor. Si quieres, puedo traer a los gatos para que te hagan compañía.

- No. Yo siempre estoy sola. Así es más seguro. - Murmuró, demasiada ida para vigilar sus palabras. - Cuido de mí misma y no respondo ante nadie.

- Eso es lo que solías hacer antes de conocerme a mí. - Corrigió él gentilmente.

- No te conozco.

- Me conoces. Con las luces encendidas o apagadas, me conoces. - Se inclinó una vez más para acariciar ligeramente el pelo de ella con su boca. El corazón de Sakura casi se paró, después empezó a martillar.

- Sakura, abandona este miedo innecesario. Nunca te haría daño. Puedes confiar en mí. Lo sientes en tu corazón, en tu alma. Las luces no evitan que ocurran cosas malas. También sabes eso. - Pero de todas formas encendió velas por todas partes para que su brillo tenue la reconfortaran y los aromas la apaciguaran.

La bebida de hierbas que le había dado empezaba a hacer efecto, sus párpados se estaban volviendo demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos.

- ¿Sasuke? Odio la oscuridad. De verdad. - Aún así, se dejó llevar por la marea, sin preguntarse por qué se sentía tan segura y reconfortada con él cuando era tan desconfiada con el resto del mundo, cuando él ni siquiera era humano.

Él le acarició el pelo gentilmente, silenciosamente dándole un pequeño empujón mental hacia el sueño.

- La noche es un lugar hermoso, Sakura. Cuando te sientas un poco mejor, te la mostraré.

Sus manos eran tranquilizadoras, y empezó a relajarse bajo los dedos acariciantes, respirando los aromas de las velas. Sasuke empezó un suave canto. No era inglés; nunca había oído el idioma. Las palabras parecieron derramarse sobre ella, rozando su mente como las alas de una mariposa, y no estaba segura de si él las estaba susurrando en voz alta o no.

Sasuke continuó el canto mucho después de que estar seguro de que Sakura estaba profundamente dormida. Sólo entonces se inclinó hacia abajo para inhalar la fresca esencia de ella, para tomarla a su cuidado. Su boca se movió sobre las sienes, el más liguero de los contactos, después aleteó sobre el ojo hinchado. Su lengua bañó el tejido magullado con el agente curativo de su raza. Finalmente, después de tan larga espera, pudo encontrar la tentadora comisura de su boca y lavar el corte con la lengua. Se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando de su tarea, sujetando su mente sobre él, continuando el canto para mantenerla dormida.

La palma de su mano bajó por la garganta, después se deslizó por el hombro, llevándose la túnica con ella, dejando la suave y satinada piel desnuda. Su lengua encontró el borde de un horrible moretón y lo trazó hacia abajo sobre la curvatura del pecho. Sakura gimió y se movió inquieta, luchando contra los estragos del hipnótico trance. Era fuerte, su mente extrañamente diferente, difícil de controlar mientras se permitía esta tentación y usaba sus energías para sanar.

Sasuke se sentía intrigado y asombrado por lo diferente que era de los otros humanos. En todos los siglos de su existencia, nunca se había tropezado con unos patrones mentales como los de ella. A causa de su anterior intercambio de sangre, fue fácil permanecer entre las sombras de su mente, su vínculo era más fuerte que antes. Y también empezó a comprender la enormidad de sus propias emociones, de las consecuencias de sus acciones y de haberla unido a él con las palabras rituales.

Sakura no era una mujer ordinaria que simplemente le atraía sexualmente. Iba más allá de eso, más allá de los límites que anteriormente había aceptado en sus relaciones. Su lealtad estaba completamente con esta pequeña mujer, incluso por encima de la que debía a su propia gente, aquellos a los que había protegido, para los que había cazado, por los que había matado, conduciéndoles a través de siglos de aguas turbulentas y cambios.

Sasuke suspiró y lamió gentilmente un enorme moratón multicolor en el torso de Sakura. Sabía que protegería a esta mujer por encima de todos los demás. Trazó la delicada línea de su mandíbula. ¿Qué tenía que le hacía sentirse más leal a ella que a su propia familia, que a su propia raza?

En la mente de ella encontró un gran valor y una tremenda capacidad de compasión y comprensión. Estudió su cuerpo, tan frágil y delicado, tan perfecto. Con un pequeño suspiro cerró los bordes de la túnica y tiró de la manta para cubrirla hasta la barbilla.

Se envió a sí mismo a buscar fuera de su cuerpo y en el interior del de ella, algo que raramente había intentado con un humano. Requería mucha más concentración que con uno de su propia especie.

Encontró cada magulladura en los órganos internos y lentamente las reparó de dentro hacia fuera. Se estaba familiarizando íntimamente con la mente de ella, con su cuerpo, como un amante, aunque todavía no había compartido su cuerpo o mente como él hubiera querido.

_**Sasuke**__. _La llamada mental de su hermana le llevó de vuelta a su propio cuerpo.

_**¿Hmp?**_ Respondió.

_**Siento tu hambre. Ve a cazar. Nosotros cuidaremos de**__**Sakura**__. __**No te preocupes, hermano. Estará a salvo conmigo.**_

_**Sólo tú**__._ La orden se le escapó antes de poder censurarla, más por celos que por temor a que alguno de los suyos pudiera hacer daño a Sakura. Cuando su hermana rió suavemente, la fantasmal belleza de las notas le rozó la mente, se maldijo por revelar su pérdida de control.

_**Hmp Cállate, Hinata.**_ Dijo sin rencor, su voz una mezcla de afecto e hipnótica hechicería.

_**Cómo caen los poderosos.**_

_**He notado que ese hombre tuyo te sujeta con una correa corta**__, _soltó él en represalia.

_**Necesitas alimentarte, Sasuke. Incluso los felinos pueden sentir tu hambre. Yo, sólo yo, vigilaré a Sakura.**_

Sasuke suspiró suavemente. Hinata tenía razón. No podía arriesgarse a que los gatos se impacientaran; podrían resultar mortales si se alteraban lo suficiente. Se levantó a regañadientes. No quería dejar a Sakura, porque sentía las pesadillas acechando no muy lejos de ella, pero se dirigió pausadamente hacia la puerta, donde Hinata esperaba al otro lado.

Salió e inhaló la noche, permitiendo que el viento le trajera información de las criaturas escondidas en sus guaridas, de las presas humanas de las inmediaciones. Sasha y Forest se acercaron, frotándose contra él. Sintió su aguda insatisfacción. Sasuke automáticamente les aseguró que cazaría, se alimentaría. Se estiró, relajando los músculos, y empezó a correr, cambiando de forma mientras lo hacía. Los dos felinos le flanqueaban, ansiosos por cazar. La banda se movería pronto para cumplir con el próximo compromiso de su agente, pero mientras estuvieran en una ciudad, los leopardos tenían que comer comida que para ellos que preparaban sus compañeros Cárpatos. A pesar de que había muchas presas a su alrededor, los felinos tenían prohibido cazar excepto en los lugares salvajes, ésta era parcialmente la razón por la que el grupo intentaba acampar con frecuencia en bosques remotos, parques y reservas, permitiendo que los leopardos utilizaran sus habilidades naturales, manteniéndolos contentos.

La forma de Sasuke se contoneó y estiró, un hocico se alargó y redondeó mientras se inclinaba, largos y nervudos músculos que se deslizaron para cubrir su cuerpo. Se extendieron garras como cuchillos, para retraerse después hasta que las necesitase. Su espira dorsal se alargó y se volvió extremadamente flexible, los hombros se ampliaron, dándole mayor equilibrio. Las patas acolchadas le permitían correr silenciosamente. El pelaje negro ondulado, causó comezón durante un momento mientras se extendía para cubrir rápidamente el musculoso cuerpo recién formado.

Los leopardos eran siempre rápidos, ágiles, astutos, y extremadamente peligrosos. Con frecuencia el cazador de un leopardo se convertía en la presa. De todas las especies felinas, eran los más inteligentes. Su cerebro desarrollado, según sabía Sasuke, era comparado con frecuencia con el de las marsopas, y había tenido conocimiento de primera mano, a través de los siglos, de sus habilidades de razonamientos. Pero como siempre, cuando cazaban juntos, Sasuke los dirigía. Sasha y Forest preferían cazar desde las ramas de los árboles, saltando sobre las presas desprevenidas desde arriba. Cuando era niño Sasuke había aprendido paciencia de su especia. Ahora también él podía esperar y vigilar, permanecer completamente inmóvil y silencioso o arrastrase sin ser detectado a través del bosque o la jungla, acechando, con la barriga pegada al suelo, pulgada a pulgada, con un increíble control muscular. Cuando saltaba, lo hacía con increíble rapidez, como aquellos de los que había aprendido este arte. Pronto, sin embargo, se había vuelto patente para él que, como hombre de los Cárpatos depredador como era, que no podía afrontar el seguir mucho tiempo en el cuerpo del leopardo, de instinto indómito y asesino, sin destruir, en vez de simplemente alimentarse de su "presa".

Los leopardos solían tener largos y agudos caninos para agarrar, sujetar, perforar y rasgar. Sus garras afiladas podían deslizarse a través de la carne como un cuchillo. Aunque hábiles e intrépidos, y increíblemente inteligentes, su humor cambiaba rápidamente lo que los hacía altamente impredecibles. Aun así, sus mentes estaban siempre trabajando, siempre buscando un desafío. Los hombres de los Cárpatos estaban demasiado cerca de la especie como para alimentarse precisamente de la misma manera, para doblegar a la bestia depredadora que rugía enfurecida dentro de ellos mientras estaban en el cuerpo del leopardo. Se requería que el hombre, recurriera a su código del honor, su conocimiento de lo que estaba bien o mal, en vez de a la ley de la jungla, para alimentarse sin matar.

Sasuke sentía un gran respeto por los leopardos, sabiendo que eran tan peligrosos como él mismo, y nunca perdía de vista sus salvajes tendencias o la de los felinos. Ambos eran silenciosos, depredadores invisibles, y cuando algo iba mal, al igual que lo hacía su propia especie, se convertían en el mal encarnado.

Justo ahora, con la noche envolviéndoles, con la esencia de la caza fresca y abundante, sentía la alegría de la caza, el único placer que había conocido durante muchos años.

Normalmente era un cazador solitario, pero hacía varios siglos Sasuke había aprendido a convocar varios felinos para que se reunieran y poder aprender las habilidades que necesitaba. Como niño que era no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para cazar solo, y había desarrollado sus habilidades mentales antes de que su fuerza muscular. Y eso le había ayudado a poner a punto, a afilar su habilidad para forzar mentalmente su conformidad incluso mientras adquiría las habilidades del cazador.

De todos los felinos, los leopardos podían ser los más peligrosos devoradores de hombres, con frecuencia quedaban en tablas con cazadores profesionales que los acechaban. Eran lo suficientemente sigilosos y atrevidos, lo suficientemente silenciosos como para entrar en un campamento y arrastrar a la fuerza a una víctima, con frecuencia sin ser detectados. Por eso era necesario mantener a Sasha y Forest siempre bajo control. Había muchos humanos acampando y paseando por los bosques. Los felinos sabían que él cazaba a los humanos, obteniendo su sustento de ellos, aunque también sabían que a ellos les estaba prohibido abatir a una presa tan fácil. A veces se sentían descontentos y malhumorados por el reglamento que los restringía. Les dirigió hacia los venados y otra fauna del área, deseando cometer la menos cantidad posible de errores. Sasha y Forest debían alimentarse primero así estarían preocupados en devorar sus presas mientras él buscaba sangre fresca.

Se movieron como una unidad, explorando el terreno. Sasuke olió una pequeña manada de venidos alimentándose tranquilamente en las inmediaciones. Como el sistema de radar móvil que eran, los leopardos procedieron silenciosamente. Sus largos bigotes, terminaban en puntas afiladas, leyendo las corrientes de aire y los objetos, así los felinos y Sasuke podían avanzar implacablemente hacia su desprevenida presa.

Sasuke eligió el objetivo, buscando a los dos animales más débiles del grupo. El leopardo normalmente elegía dar muerte al más fácil, al más distraído, el que vagaba inadvertidamente cerca del árbol que el leopardo estaba utilizando.

Sasha protestó retorciendo los labios, pero Sasuke la empujó mentalmente incluso mientras empujaba sus hombros mucho más pesados contra ella en reprimenda.

Reaccionó con un silencioso gruñido pero saltó ágilmente a la rama de un enorme árbol. Estirando su largo cuerpo, se tendió inmóvil, con sus ojos ámbar fijos en su presa. La gama que se movió hacia ella era más vieja de lo que a Sasha le habría gustado, pero Sasuke era enorme, con unas buenas doscientas libras de peso y feroces músculos, ninguno de los felinos se atrevía a desafiarle demasiado.

Forest rondaba en círculos a favor del viento hacia la presa rezagada del rebaño de venados que Sasuke había seleccionado para él. Se hundió entre los arbustos, su pelaje moteado se confundía fácilmente con la vegetación. El gamo era cauto, levantaba la cabeza de cuando en cuando, buscando en el aire un indicio de peligro. Forest se movió una pulgada, se congeló, después se movió de nuevo.

Sasuke se colocó en posición cerca de los dos venados, para conducirlos de regreso si, por alguna razón, escapaban, aunque Sasha y Forest tenían demasiada experiencia para exponerse a sí mismos o permitir que el viento llevaran sus esencias hasta la presa. Sasuke ayudó sólo en mantener el viento inmóvil, manteniéndolo lejos de la presa hasta que Forest estuviese a escasos pies de su gama y la presa de Sasha estuviera directamente bajo su rama del árbol. Los enormes felinos entraron en acción simultáneamente, sobresaltando al resto de la pequeña manada. Los venados huyeron en pánico total, dispersándose a través de los árboles, pero las dos víctimas quedaron atrás.

Sasuke dejó atrás a los felinos colocando un campo preventivo a su alrededor, creando una oscura y opresiva sensación que esperara el aire y mantuviera lejos a cualquier campista humano o cazador que pudiera vagar demasiado cerca de donde los gatos se estaban alimentando. Sasha y Forest conocían las reglas, pero los instintos, tan viejos como el tiempo, les habían regido mucho antes de que lo hicieran sus compañeros Cárpatos.

Sasuke se movió infaliblemente a través de los bosques hacia el campamento humano. En su presente forma podía saltar fácilmente sobre los troncos caídos o cualquier otro obstáculo que apareciera en su camino. Celebró la sensación de sus músculos nudosos bajo el pelaje. Antes de perder sus emociones siempre había amado la noche, y ahora, al fin, podía disfrutar verdaderamente de ella, no recuerdos ensombrecidos u obtenidos a través de la mente de su hermana, sino a través de sus propios sentidos. La tierra húmeda bajo sus pies, la inquietud de las criaturas nocturnas, el poder surgiendo a través de él, el viento soplando entre los árboles, haciéndolos balancearse y danzar a su ritmo. Incluso celebró el hambre implacable y dolorosa que invadía su cuerpo. Sakura. Había traídos los colores a su mundo. Emociones. Le había traído de vuelta a la vida desde el borde de la muerte. Le permitió sentir el amor y devoción por su familia; ya no necesitaba fingirlo, un débil recuerdo de emoción. Ahora, cuando levantaba la mirada hacia Hinata, su corazón se encogía. Cuando veía a Ino, era a través de los ojos de la compasión, de un profundo afecto.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer con Sakura? Era humana. Estaba prohibido unirse a ella. Aunque había pronunciado las palabras rituales que los unían. Había compartido sangre con ella, y lo haría de nuevo. Lo sabía. La mera idea del sabor de ella mojando su boca y su cuerpo se endurecía con un deseo salvaje e implacable. Era adictiva, su sangre saciaba la terrible hambre como nada lo había hecho jamás. Sabía que cuando su cuerpo reclamara el de ella, se deleitaría con su sangre, desearía ardientemente el intercambio entre ellos. La idea de la boca de ella contra su piel era insoportablemente erótica.

Empujó su mente con fuerza lejos de esa vívida imagen. Ya tenía problemas para controlar su urgencia de unirse a Sakura, de reclamarla completamente. Le debía al menos dejarla que le conociera antes. Aún así, estaba hecha para él, su otra mitad. Lo sentía en su corazón, en su mente, su misma alma. Cuando envejeciera, él elegiría envejecer con ella, y afrentaría el amanecer. Abandonaría tranquilamente este mundo cuando ella lo hiciera.

Con la decisión vino la paz. Hinata tenía ahora a Naruto, y Gaara y Neji eran capaces de cuidar de Ino. Él tendría sus años con Sakura, largos y felices años llenos de amor y risas y la belleza del mundo a su alrededor. Sabía que su decisión significaba que ya no podría buscar la paz restauradora de la tierra. Ya no podría soportar separarse de Sakura mucho tiempo. Y ella necesitaba de su protección.

El olor de la presa se volvió agudo en sus fosas nasales. Una tienda de campaña se alzaba ante él, bajo la protección de los árboles. Dentro un hombre tendido junto a una mujer. El leopardo avanzó arrastras hasta el interior del refugio de lona, el olor de la sangre caliente le inundaba y su bestia interior rugía pidiendo alivio. Agachado sobre el fuerte y saludable cuerpo del hombre, Sasuke se concentró en Sakura. Eso suavizó al depredador interior y le permitió tomar forma humana, para atrapar a la pareja con un velo de sueño, de fantasía. El hombre se volvió hacia él y ofreció su garganta. Sasuke sintió el familiar borde de sus colmillos alargándose contra la lengua e inclinó la cabeza para beber.

El primer indicio de ansiedad le golpeó mientras cerraba las heridas, asegurándose de no dejar ninguna evidencia de que había estado allí. Cambió de forma, deslizándose encubiertamente fuera de la tienda antes de soltar a la pareja del trance de aceptación. La mujer gimió suavemente, se volvió, y se acercó más al hombre en busca de protección. Él reaccionó, incluso en su sueño, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Sasuke empezó a moverse rápidamente a través de la reserva, su cuerpo se encogió, tomó una forma aerodinámica y maniobró silenciosamente a través de la espesa vegetación. Se detuvo a varias yardas de Sasha y Forest. El leopardo macho estaba todavía hartándose, agachado sobre su víctima. Sasha estaba ya en los árboles, los restos de su cadáver estaba en ramas, reservados para el día siguiente.

Continuó, su mente ondeaba inesperadamente con imágenes de pesadilla. Un hombre alto y corpulento de enormes brazos y con un intrincado tatuaje de una cobra en sus bíceps protuberantes. Cuando el músculo se movió, los colmillos de la serpiente se abrieron de par en par. Lentamente el hombre volvió la cabeza, su sonrisa obscena y llena de triunfo. El propietario del garaje que había asaltado a Sakura.

Sasuke empujó con su mente para entrar en la de Sakura. Las imágenes llegaban de ella incluso en su profundo sueño. Su angustia era ahora tan vívida, la emisión era fuerte, que los felinos tras él la recogieron. Oyó sus chillidos familiares y extraños y les envió una rápida orden de silencio, de seguirle directamente hasta el campamento.

Requería toda su atención sujetar la mente de Sakura con la suya, pero siglos de perfeccionar sus habilidades le habían puesto en forma. La consoló, dirigiendo sus pensamientos lejos de la pesadilla.

Hinata ya tenía la puerta de la caravana abierta y permaneció a un lado mientras el enorme leopardo saltaba con facilidad al interior del vehículo, cambiando de forma mientras lo hacía. Sasuke aterrizó sólidamente sobre dos pies, avanzando a zancadas hacia el sofá.

- Está asustada, una pesadilla. - Estableció suavemente, agachándose junto a la esbelta figura, apenas dirigiendo una mirada a su hermana. - Déjanos.

Fue consciente de que Hinata le miraba durante un largo rato, sintió su desconcierto. Estaba actuando de forma completamente ajena a su carácter con Sakura, y era obvio que sentía algo por ella. Su misma postura gritaba posesión, protección.

- Es humana, hermano. - Dijo Hinata tranquilamente.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido bajo y retumbante de advertencia, el sonido vibró en su garganta. Hinata puso una mano protectora sobre su propia garganta y volvió los ojos abiertos de par en par hacia Naruto, que se había materializado instantáneamente en la puerta en el momento en que Sasuke emitió su advertencia. Hinata salió apresuradamente. La tensión permanecía entre su hermano y Naruto. No podía considerárseles amigos. Ambos la protegían, pero ambos eran hombres fuertes y poderosos que seguían su propio camino, forjando sus propias reglas. Como resultado, su relación era tensa en el mejor de los casos. Colocando una mano justo en el pecho de Naruto, Hinata empujó a su compañero lejos de la caravana. Él respondió enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cintura y levantándola contra su fuerte cuerpo, su boca encontró la de ella, enseguida hambrienta y tierna.

Sasuke ignoró toda la escena, su atención estaba centrada completamente en Sakura. El pelo se extendía alrededor sobre la almohada, y su mano, por propia voluntad, se movió para capturar la espesa masa en la palma. Su cuerpo se tensó, empujado por una dolencia imparable. Parecía tan joven y vulnerable en su sueño. Sakura intentaba parecer dura, pero Sasuke sabía que necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera y compartiera su vida. Estaba tan sola. Estaba escrito en su mente. Compartiendo sus pensamientos y recuerdos como estaba haciendo, le descubrió en ella la misma dolorosa soledad que moraba profundamente en su propia alma. Aunque era diferente a él en que estaba llena de compasión y amabilidad, todo lo que él no era. Con todo el daño que le habían hecho, no tenía ideas de venganza, ni odio amargo, sólo una tranquila aceptación. También tenía una firme resolución de permanecer alejada de líos, llevando una existencia aislada y solitaria.

Los patrones de su mente eran interesantes. Prefería la compañía de animales. Podía entenderlos fácilmente, su lenguaje corporal, sus pensamientos. Podía comunicarse con ellos sin palabras.

Sasuke inhaló su esencia, tomándola en sus pulmones, en su cuerpo, y sosteniéndola allí. Era única entre los humanos, la forma en que podía leer la mente de los animales que la rodeaban. No la afligía... amaba a los animales... pero las reacciones de los humanos antes su don era siempre negativa. Sasuke se inclinó para tender la cabeza sobre la de ella, refrenando a la bestia interior que rugía clamando liberación. Todos sus instintos pedían que la reclamara irrevocablemente de una vez por todas. Su cuerpo necesitaba el de ella desesperadamente. El salvaje anhelo de saborearla le empujaba con fuerza.

Pero ella necesitaba descanso y cuidados. Se merecía algún tipo de cortejo. Fue su misma vulnerabilidad lo que mantuvo a la bestia atada. Sasuke se conocía bien a sí mismo, sus virtudes y debilidades. Era tan implacable y duro como la tierra en la que había crecido. Tan salvaje e implacable como los leopardos con los que había corrido. Mataba sin emoción, sin malicia, pero mataba cuando lo estimaba necesario y nunca miraba atrás.

Sakura le pertenecía. De algún modo, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había ocurrido, una humana era su otra mitad. Su alma se amoldaba a la de él como un engranaje, los bordes afilados encajaban perfectamente. Sabía que el cuerpo de ella estaba hecho para él, que encontraría en ella el mismo fuego que ardía a fuego lento en su interior.

Duerme profundamente, cariño, sin malos sueños. Yo te vigilaré. Murmuró las palabras suavemente en su mente, llenando su cabeza de sueños placenteros, con cosas que recordaba de su niñez. La belleza de la sabana, el misterio del monzón, la abundancia de colores, de animales. Conjuró la excitación de su primera caza con los leopardos. Había intentado dejarse caer desde las ramas de un árbol como había visto hacer a los animales más viejos pero había aterrizado delante de su pretendida víctima, inadvertidamente haciéndola correr a toda prisa fuera de su alcance. Se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo ante el recuerdo, sonriendo como estaba haciendo ella en su sueño.

Su mano se cerró sobre la de ella. Cascadas, la majestuosidad del agua espumosa cayendo desde cientos de pies de altura. Cocodrilos, antílopes. El orgullo de los leones. Con los detalles llegaron los aromas, la sensación y calor sofocante de África. Lo compartió todo con ella, reemplazando los terribles eventos del día, de su pasado, reemplazando la pesadilla con algo hermoso.

_**Eres un hombre notable, Sasuke.**_

Se quedó inmóvil. Le había hablado telepáticamente. No por el mismo vínculo que solía usar su familia. Este era diferente, más íntimo. Pero era su voz; no había error en eso. De algún modo, en medio del sueño inducido por las hierbas y la compulsión, era todavía consciente de la presencia de él en el interior de su mente. Era increíble que una humana pudiera tener tales poderes.

Examinó su mente de nuevo. No se parecía en nada a las mentes humanas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Le intrigaban, sus capas y compartimentos, como si tuviera las cosas pulcramente archivadas y guardadas bajo llave. Quizás había sido demasiado complaciente con ella.

_**¿Puedes oírme?**_ preguntó en su mente.

_**¿No quieres que te oiga? ¿Por qué me estás hablando de todos esos lugares maravillosos y esos recuerdos excitantes si no quieres que te oiga?**_

De nuevo notó el ronco terciopelo de su voz, como una caricia adormecida, una amante acurrucando su cuerpo sin pensarlo contra el de él. ¿Siempre sonaba así? ¿Oían los otros la nota erótica y sexy en su voz?

_**¿Esta forma de comunicación no te asusta?**_ preguntó.

_**Estoy soñando. No me importa soñar contigo. Estás compartiendo mi mente; yo estoy compartiendo la tuya. Sé que sólo deseas ayudarme a dormir sin pesadillas.**_

¿Podía ser así de simple? ¿Creía que todo era sólo un sueño? Sasuke se llevó la mano de ella a la calidez de su boca. Estaba sonriendo cuando besó sus nudillos. La mano todavía magullada por la lucha. Sin pensarlo conscientemente, acarició con su lengua las oscuras marcas púrpuras y azules. _**Duerme, pequeña. Duerme profundamente y no te preocupes por nada. Deja que tu cuerpo sane.**_

_**Buenas noches, Sasuke. No te preocupes tanto por mí Soy como un gato: siempre aterrizo de pie.**_


End file.
